Return to Forks
by 71star
Summary: Bella was taken away at age 4 by her mom. She left behind her dad and 2 brothers. Now at 17, she's returning home, a complete stranger to them all. Read prologue for questions about why she left and is returning... To hard to summarize...
1. Prologue

**Return to Forks**

**Prologue**

My name is Bella Swan.

I live with my mom in Florida and hate it.

She's had boyfriend after horrible boyfriend and they've all hated the fact that she has a kid.

Until now, Phil, he's totally worked one over on my mom.

We use to be close and do everything together, but now everything includes Phil.

They've been dating for a year and he's the head coach of the Tampa Bay Rays.

Phil traveled a lot and resented it when Rene couldn't go.

I was 17 now, so there was no reason she couldn't go, this is how it all went down.

"Rene, I'm tired of not spending time with you. You need to do something with your daughter. Fuck, send her to live with her dad." I heard Phil yell.

I sat by my bedroom door listening to them argue and when he mentioned my dad, I couldn't even think straight, he didn't want me, he'd kicked my mom out when I was 4 and she took me, saying she wouldn't leave me with someone so evil, she always told me he didn't want me, he only wanted boys, so he kept my brothers. I don't even remember them, that was 13 years ago.

"Phil, keep your voice down, I don't want to wake her. She knows nothing of Charlie, except he kicked us out when she was 4 and he's never wanted her." Rene whisper-yelled.

"Oh, that's rich Rene. You weaved an entire web of lies and now you regret keeping her with you, so we can do our own thing. Just fucking send her back, she doesn't have a choice, she's just 17!" Phil yelled and I was trying not to cry.

"What do I do, call Charlie and say 'Hey, I don't want her anymore, I've got bigger plans and send her on a plane to someone she hasn't seen in 13 years and doesn't know?" Rene was yelling now.

"Fucking do something and be ready to leave for Chicago with me next week or we're over! I'm not going to play daddy to something I don't want and didn't help create. We can have another one in a few years, we're both young enough." Phil said and it was quite, he was kissing her and he'd win. Good, I wanted the fuck out and now!

"Fine, I'll Charlie in the morning and she'll be gone by next week, school ends for Christmas break, she can start new in Forks. But, I'll have to have money for shopping Phil. She has no clothes for Washington, it's really cold there." Rene purred.

"Fine, you've got my card. Buy her a whole fucking wardrobe, my going away present." Phil chuckled.

I climbed into bed and grabbed my laptop, looking up _Forks, Washington _and trying to find information on _Charlie Swan_, I read about the weather first off, it was fucking cold there, I'd show Phil, ship me the fuck off and let me buy anything, oh, yeah! He was going to pay.

I then looked up _Charlie Swan _he was the Chief of Police in Forks and it was a really small town, great, I'd be the talk of the fucking town, his daughter he threw away at 4, comes home.

And then my brothers, I didn't even know their names, we never got cards or letters, so I had no idea, I didn't even know how old they were, FUCK ME! I was scared shitless and no one cared.

I shut my laptop and plugged in my iPod and drifted into a fitful sleep.

The next thing I know, Rene is shaking me telling me we need to talk.

FUCK!

"Bella, I'm sending you to live with your dad, Charlie, in Washington.

Phil and I want to travel and because you're here, I can't go with him, so this is the only way.

A/N:

Welcome to my newest story…

I hope you all enjoy!!!

**A special thanks and shout out to frosty1974.**

**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you and helping me out!!!**

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

**I own nothing, it's all Stephanie, I just like to bring them out to play**


	2. Chapter 1

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

"Bella, Phil and I talked and we really need quality time together. He doesn't have a career that's kid friendly, so I'm sending you to live with your dad. I called him this morning and he said it was fine, he'll pick you up at the airport next Wednesday night. Get up and get dressed, we've got to go shopping, you'll need all new clothes for Washington." Rene patted my knee and walked out. Not even taking in my awed expression.

We were at the mall for over 5 hours and I put on a really good show.

"Oh, mom, this is so cute, can I get this?" I asked in my sweetest tone, she told me I was free to get whatever I liked, we'd already been to Macy's, Old Navy and Gap, we were now in Abercrombie and Fitch and were going for shoes next and then some casual stuff at Hot Topic and Rave. We'd had to leave our bags at each store and they said they'd have employees help us to our car.

By the time we were done, I'd had enough clothes to fill 2 walk in closets and 10 new pairs of shoes.

Plus, mom said she'd give me a few hundred dollars to take with me, that'd be cool, because I had close to $2000, hidden in my room, from Rene leaving her purse out and Phil his wallet, mom was always telling me she was broke, but she always had new clothes and Phil just had lots of money, so a $20 here and there and I had a next egg, NICE!

Now, I didn't steal from anyone else, just those two and I'd saved up birthday money that my grandmother sent me, Rene's mom, she was O.K., but she was High Maintenance and being 60, you'd think she'd act her age, hell no, she was a bigger slut than my mom.

I was in my room packing and labeling everything for pick up, it would all be shipped tomorrow, I'd only keep a few pairs of clothes with me for the week, my iPod and cell phone, the rest is in my 4 suitcases, awaiting the trip to hell, I mean Forks.

The week flew by and it was already Wednesday, I told me 2 closest friends that morning that I was leaving, so they wouldn't have a fit. We all cried after school, waiting for my mom to pick me up. Finally, 20 minutes late, Rene flew into the parking lot.

"Sorry Bella, I had to make sure all your transcripts got to the right school and they had a bunch of AP classes, so I told them to put you in all those. Also, I had to fax a picture to Charlie, because he had no idea what you looked like." she giggled. Fucking giggled.

I was going to bring out the attitude now, she was shipping me away, I didn't have to respect her anymore.

"Whatever, let's just get home so I can change and you can ship me off like a worthless piece of shit." I spat.

"Isabella! You will not talk to me that way, I am your mother!" she scolded.

I laughed, "Right. Because it's normal for a mother to ship their fucking kid off to a stranger that doesn't want them, as soon as I get to that airport, you're fucking dead to me!" I yelled.

She sat there, in total silence, not knowing what to say.

We got home, I threw my bag on my bed, I'd buy a new one, no memories of this fucking place, I'd start over, even if I wasn't wanted there, I only had to stay another year and then I could leave and they'd all be dead to me, fuck them, I don't need any of them.

I rushed to dress into a pair of jeans, tank top and sneakers, throwing my jacket into my carryon along with a long sleeve shirt.

My bags were already in the car, so I grabbed my carryon and ran down stairs and towards my next year of hell.

The flight wasn't that bad, pretty empty plane, for a few days before Christmas.

I'd went into the bathroom to fix myself and throw on the long sleeve shirt before we landed, I wanted to at least look half way decent when I met my dad again, maybe he'd change his mind and want me, wait, I must be delusional, no one wanted me.

When it was time to depart, I threw on my jacket, it was hella cold here, shit! I was going to freeze to death! I walked out into the waiting area, looking for a police man, I was short, so I couldn't see over everyone's heads, finally everyone cleared out of the way and there stood a man, almost six feet tall, brown hair, graying at the temples, a mustache and a very worried expression, looking all around. He kept looking at his hand and back up, finally our eyes met and he smiled, fucking smiled, this might be good.

The next thing I know, I'm in a bone crushing hug and this man is crying. "Oh. My God, I can't believe it's you Isabella. I've missed you!" he continued to cry. "Your brothers will be so happy to meet you. They'll be back tomorrow, they went out of town with their friends. We've got a lot of catching up to do." he hugged me even closer.

"Can't breathe." I said and he sat me down, looking sorry. "I'm just so excited to see you, you have no idea." he said and I was very confused, if he threw us out and only wanted boys, why was he happy to see me?

"We'll stop for dinner at a local place, it'll be dinner time by the time we hot Forks and we can talk and catch up, will that be O.K.?" he asked and I just nodded, trying to hold back tears of confusion.

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at the diner and when he walked in, everyone greeted him and he beamed "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter Isabella, she's finally returned home." he was smiling so big, I thought he might split his face, everyone welcomed me, I lifted my face up to smile and I saw this absolutely gorgeous guy in front of me with short hair and a pile of muscles, he was walking our way.

"Charlie, why didn't my dad tell me?" this guy asked.

My dad sighed as we sat and this guy sat with us, staring at me. "Jacob, your dad told everyone, he couldn't be anymore excited than me, his Godchildren are all together again. You just have selective hearing." he smiled. "Isabella, Jake/ Jake, Isabella." he said totally unenthused.

"Um, I like to go by Bella." I smiled a small smile and my dad smiled big again. "Sure thing Bella." he said.

The big guy Jacob took my hand and kissed it. "I hope we become friends Bella." he smiled and I blushed, if I wasn't so nervous, I'd be snaky, just wait, they don't know what's going to hit them, let him try that in a few days and I'd kick him in the nads.

Charlie told Jacob to leave us alone, we had catching up to do and Jacob listened, winking at me before leaving.

"So, tell me all about you Bella, I know nothing. Your mother returned all of my letters I sent you and never kept in contact, I tried to find you several times, but she was crafty at hiding you guys, the only thing I knew was that the money I sent to her every month, made it's way into her account. I'm hoping she put it to good use." he smiled.

O.K., here comes a reality check for dear ole' dad!

"First off, we never had ANY money, we lived paycheck to paycheck, once in a while, she'd save up and buy me what I wanted, mostly though, I got nothing, unless it came from Grandma Jill. Secondly, we never received ANY cards or anything! I have 2 fucking brother I don't even know what they look like or their names and ages!" I whisper shouted across the table.

"Bella, I will not tolerate that language, I don't know what warped things your mother told you, but I always provided for her to live with you comfortably and I always sent birthday and Christmas cards and so did your brothers, who by the way are 18 and 17." he smiled.

"What? 18 and 17?" I asked confused. "How can one be a year older than me and the other be the s-same age?" I know I looked like a deer in headlights.

"Bella, you have a twin, Felix and Dmitri who is a year older, your mother and I were young when we got together and both times were a surprise, but I NEVER once regretted it, until she took you away. Felix cried for weeks, saying his something was missing, you were 4, almost 5. Dmitri was 5, he's 9 months older than you two and he's got anger issues, he's always blamed me for his mom leaving and taking you and not him." Charlie stated.

"You're the one who kicked us out! You only wanted boys! That's what mom told me, that you never wanted me!" I sat at the table crying.

I felt Charlie slide in next to me and wrap me in a hug. "Bella, I never, ever kicked your mother out, I loved her with all my heart, until she took you, my baby girl. She robbed me of a life with you." he kissed my head.

"S-so she lied to me all these years?" I asked.

Charlie nodded his head yes and hugged me more.

Our food came and we ate in silence, the ride home was a little different.

"Your things arrived this morning and I had my friend come over and help me get your room together, this is going to be a surprise for your brothers as well. They don't know you're coming." he smiled.

"Thanks Char- um, dad." I smiled.

"That's O.K., I know it'll take time calling me that and if you're more comfortable with Charlie, I understand." he smiled.

"Thanks for understanding, I've never called anyone dad." I put my head down as tears fell down my face.

"Bella, I'm here now and I don't want you to be afraid or anything." he smiled to me.

We drove through the gates towards all these big houses and my eyes went large as Charlie pulled up into this huge mansion.

"Um, we're here." he smiled.

"Here, where?" I asked.

"Home, this is your new home." he said.

"What? How can you afford this on a cops salary?" I asked.

"Um, old family money. My dad, your grandfather, owned most of Forks, before his passing, so now, I guess I own most of Forks and I love this town and always wanted to be a cop, so…" he took a deep breath.

"Oh, hmmm." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Let's get you inside so you can settle in a little. I left the room white, you can have it any color, except black and blood red and if you don't like the bedding that was picked out, we can buy you new, Felix's girlfriends mom picked it out, she knows you're coming, because I had to tell someone and I'm good friends with them as well, Esme is wonderful at decorating, so anything you want, we'll give a call and she'll get done. O.K?" he smiled again.

"O.K. and thanks." I smiled.

My room was perfect, sans the white walls, we'd need color, the bed was beautiful, it was a wrought iron poster bed with and interesting design and the beautiful purple bedding looked amazing on it. I had a desk, dresser and opened up my closest and it was huge, it would fit everything I bought and more. I noticed most of my things were put up, except for what I'd labeled as private, no one had touched. I took that box and slid it in the bottom of my closest.

I looked and I had my on bathroom, the walls were a silvery white, it'd go perfect with light purple I wanted to do in my room.

I laid on my bed and must have fallen asleep, the next thing I know, Charlie is waking me up.

"Bella, wake up, your brothers will be in about 2 hours, get showered and changed and come downstairs, I'll show you the rest of the house.

I showered and put on a pair of boyfriend jeans, my red Chucks and a low cut red sweater, I dried my hair and it fell in soft curls, not bothering to apply any makeup, I still had a little sun kiss to my skin which I knew would fade fast here.

I walked down stairs and saw a gentleman in a wheelchair and him. Damn he was hot.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my good friend Billy Black and you met his son Jacob last night." my dad smiled, I shook Billy's hand and Jacob smiled at me "Just call me Jake" he beamed.

I smiled and asked dad where the kitchen was. "I'll show her Charlie." Jake smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back, I flinched away "Keep your hands to yourself Jacob!" I spat.

My dad and Billy laughed.

We arrived in the kitchen and I raided the fridge, I was starving.

After finding some fruit and juice, I sat down at the bar to eat, Jake staring at me.

"See something interesting Jacob?" I asked.

"Please, all my friends call me Jake." he smiled that dazzling smiled.

"O.K. Jacob" I smirked and he laughed.

"Two can play this game Isabella." he said and I frowned.

"Only my mom calls me that. I don't want to be called that!" I said through gritted teeth.

He held his hands up in defense. "Hey, my friends and I always have bonfires on the weekends, would you like to come tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I'll have to ask Charlie." I said. "Cool, he'll say yes." Jake smiled and I finished my breakfast, joining my dad and Billy back in the living room, they talked while I sat there.

20 minutes later, the front door opened and a barrage of noise floated in, sounding like lots of voices.

I grabbed Charlie's hand and he smiled and squeezed it.

Two guys walked around the corner, one with his arm around a tiny girl, he was huge and the other a little shorted and looked the spitting image of my mother's face.

"Dad, we're home!" They stopped dead in there tracks and looked between dad and myself, no one saying a word.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the little cliffy….

I hope everyone enjoys my new story…

Can't wait to write more…

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

** I own nothing **


	3. Chapter 2

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

We were all staring at one another when the light haired one stepped forward.

"What the hell dad? Who is this?" he seethed, like I was some disease.

"Enough Dmitri." Charlie snapped. "Please, bring all you friends on and we'll talk together." Charlie said.

The big dark haired guy and tiny girl came and sat next to Charlie, Dmitri sat on the floor across from me and was staring bullets in me, all his friends shuffled in, another huge ass dude with a beautiful blonde on his arm, another guy with copper hair was with a beautiful strawberry blond and lastly was the most fuck awesome looking guy I've ever seen, he was tall, dark brown hair, long and pulled into a pony tail, the underside shaved, and the most beautiful green eyes, they were soft and sexy, he was alone, no girl with him, just like Dmitri, Oh, God, they're not together are they? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I had to get that thought out of my head, he was to gorgeous for that!!!

"Dmitri, Felix, I want you to meet your sister, Bella. I know it's been awhile and I'll explain everything later, but right now, all that's important is that she's here with us again." Charlie stated.

"So it's that fucking easy? She can just show up and be a part of our life just like that? Where's her mother?" Dmitri said very meanly and staring me down, I was on the verge of tears, but I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I looked anywhere but his eyes and then closed my own, taking deep breaths.

"Dmitri, it's a long story and I'll explain later." Charlie said with finality.

He stood up and stomped off to his room, the big dude and the hot dude, got up and followed, giving me a sympathetic look.

"It's late and it's been a big day, Billy, Jake, take care and I'll see you for fishing in the morning. kids, not to late." he smiled and showed Billy and Jake to the door, leaving me there with all these strangers.

The little girl, slid over to me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm Felix's girlfriend. I hope we can be friends and the other, that's Rosalie, she's dating Emmett, the big one who went upstairs Edward is dating Tonya and lastly, was Jasper, he was the other that went upstairs, he's single." she smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm tired and going to bed." I stood up and walked past these people and as I did, Felix grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Isabella." he said and I snatched my hand away.

"It's BELLA for your God damn information!" I pushed past him and made my way upstairs.

As I laid in bed that night, I could hear them all talking about me in Dmitri's room.

Dmitri was very cruel in what he said about me, "She's just coming back so she can have access to all the Swan money. We don't want her here, why does she have to stay!" he raised his voice.

"Dude, you seriously need to chill out. She doesn't seem that bad. Maybe something happened in Florida that you don't know about, you're talking about your sister, you know." a male's voice said.

"Dmitri, Jasper is right. We need to give her a shot, I mean she's our sister! And I don't know about you, but I want to get to know her. I've felt a piece of me missing for years, especially when dad would tell us about her and show us the few pictures he had." I'm guessing it was Felix.

"Felix, you only feel that way because she's your fucking twin! Now, she not only got to grow up with mom, she is getting dad too, it's not fucking fair!" Dmitri yelled.

That was it, I couldn't listen to anymore. I got out of bed and walked over to his room, my face stained with tears, but I didn't care, they don't know what a bitch mom was, if he wanted her, he could fucking have her.

I threw open the door and all eyes were on me.

"Fuck you Dmitri! If you want mom so God damn bad, go chase her! She's a selfish bitch who lied to me for years! So fuck you! If you don't want me here, go voice your concern to dad at least he's loved you all these years and didn't sweep you aside to fuck random people! If you want to be mad at me for having HER, then go ahead, but I can guarantee, you're not missing out on SHIT! So fuck you!"

I grabbed the door handle and slammed his door as loud as possible and ran downstairs and out to the back yard.

A few minutes later, I feel arms go around me and a blanket on my shoulders, "Come on sis, you're going to catch pneumonia out here dressed like that. I looked down and completely forgot I was in my boy shorts and tank top. Felix went to hug me, but I pulled away and threw the blanket at him. "I don't need your fucking sympathy, just stay a-away." I shouted and ran upstairs, slamming my door, all while their friends were watching.

A few minutes later I hear yelling coming from Dmitri's room.

"How dare you treat your sister like that! She's been through some really rough times, I can't believe you would accuse her of coming here for fucking money! That is the lowest Dmitri. You're grounded from everything, except football, give me your phone and keys and NO Irina either." my dad snapped.

"Dad if you weren't so busy with work and everyone else's problems, you'd know that Irina dumped me the other day." Dmitri snapped back.

"Well, then I know where all your anger is coming from, but that doesn't excuse the way you're treating your sister! You will be nice to her, she needs our love and support!" dad raised his voice.

"Whatever." Dmitri said back.

"Dmitri Charles Swan, you will NOT dismiss me like that. Everyone, move to Felix's room, Dmitri isn't allowed visitors any longer." Dad snapped and I heard feet shuffling past my room to go to Felix's room.

There was a knock on my door.

"Bella, can I come in?" It was my dad. I got up and unlocked my door.

I was immediately wrapped in a loving hug.

"Bella, don't let Dmitri get you worked up. He's very stubborn like you and me, Felix is the laid back one. I'm sorry he's treating you like this. Just know you can talk to me whenever you need to." dad kissed my head. "Have a good night sweetheart." he hugged me once more and walked out.

I'm really going to like living with my dad, if it was only us, not Asshole 1 and Smothered 1.

I laid in my bed and fell into a fitful sleep, only to be awoke by laughing from downstairs. I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 1p.m., I groaned and got up, making my bed and heading to the shower, thinking that their friends must never go home.

I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue warm A&F sweatshirt, with my blue Chucks and threw my hair up in a ponytail.

Walking downstairs, I heard a giggle and deep laughter, rolling my eyes, I went into the kitchen, being as quiet as possible, getting my breakfast. I sat at the table eating cereal and drinking juice.

"Morning Bella. Felix and his girlfriend walked in followed by the cute one from last night.

"Morning" I said, while not looking up.

"Would you like to come shopping with us today? We've got to get dad's Christmas gift and I don't think you want to be in the house with Dmitri all day." Felix smiled.

"Um, yeah. I guess." I shrugged.

"Great, let's go upstairs and get you ready." his girlfriend bounced around.

"Um, I am ready." I said.

"No, you can't go shopping like that." she giggled.

"Why the hell not? I'm dressed and I'm comfortable." I snapped.

"Oh, well, O.K. then." she shrugged.

"Alice, leave her be. She wants to go." the other guy said.

"Whatever Jasper." Alice dismissed and sat in Felix's lap.

I finished my breakfast and was putting my bowl in the dishwasher when Dmitri came down.

"Oh, I didn't know she was here." he snapped.

"_She_ has a name Dmitri! If I can remember yours, you should fucking remember mine!" I snapped and walked out the door, standing on the porch.

Jasper came out and talked to me "You know it's just a lot for him to process." he started.

"Look, if you're going to sides, go back inside, I don't want to hear his whiny 'she had mommy' story! If he wants her so bad, I told him to go find her." I snapped and wiped a tear that fell out.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm just telling you how he is feeling." he said.

"I don't care, he obviously hates me, for something that's not my fault. My mom shipped me off because she didn't want me, I was shipped here and now I'm with these people I don't know and I'm being blamed for it." I shouted.

"Look, I'm here if you want to talk." he smiled.

"I just talked and told you everything, there's nothing left to say." I snapped and kind of felt bad, he was trying to be nice.

"Let's go guys." Alice bounced and we climbed into Jasper's truck, it was a brand new black and silver Ford F-150.

Felix and Alice climbed in back with Alice giggling and Jasper shaking his head, I just folded my arms and sighed loudly, it was the longest ride of my life, Alice was nonstop about us being great friends and me like Rosalie and so much fun in school, I thought my ears were going to bleed, finally Felix spoke up. "Bella, what are your favorite classes in school?" he asked.

"Um, I like English and History the best, I'm in AP classes, so I'm not sure what to expect here." I shrugged.

I could see Jasper smiling from the corner of my eye.

"Well, we'll defiantly have History and English together and Rose will be in our English class, you should have Edward in every class, he's the brains of the family, he's all AP too, I'll be in your math class as well." he smiled.

"Oh, yeah, we'll all have lunch together too." Alice chirped in.

We finally arrived at the mall and Alice grabbed my arm, "Let's go we'll meet the boys at the food court in 2 hours." She smiled.

"Oh, I was wanting to go to the music and book stores." I sighed.

"Oh, you can, but after lunch, Jazz will go with you, those are his favorite too, they're going to the video store right now." she rolled her eyes.

Felix and Alice kissed goodbye and went with Alice, I had to tell her to be quiet at one point and time, she was nice, but I wasn't into it.

Finally it was time for lunch and I was starving, I broke away from Alice, she was going to get a salad and I wanted real food.

I found a table and sat down, the others joining me soon after.

"Wow, you like to eat, huh?" Felix smiled.

I blushed, "Yeah, I love Chinese and always eat a ton of it. Rene wouldn't let me eat a lot though, so unless I was out by myself, I was stuck with salad or healthy wraps." I shrugged.

"Why wouldn't she let you eat?" Alice asked and Felix frowned at her.

"Well, Phil, always complained I was fat, so she wouldn't let me eat a lot, at least around her." I shrugged again.

"Why did mom do that?" Felix asked.

"Rene was a bitch and a liar, you can call her mom if you'd like, but when she chose him over me, she stopped being my mom, she's just Rene." I stated flatly.

We finished eating and Jasper said he'd take me to the book and music stores, he said Felix and Alice would probably be making out for the next hour or so.

I rolled my eyes and walked with him, he put his hand on my back at one point to guide me through a crowd and I felt butterflies in my stomach and a blush come across my cheeks, all these girls were watching us and it felt good for a change, but I ignored it, quickly. He was Dmitri's friend and I didn't want to fall for him.

We got to the book store and I headed for the classics and he towards war books.

I was sitting in a chair reading when I heard "Hey beautiful." I looked up and it was Jake.

"So, um your dad said you could come tonight, if you'd still like to." he smiled.

"Sure, what time and where?" I asked.

"Be ready by 5, I've got to go to the store and get something's, you can help me out." he smiled again.

"Cool, I'll be ready." he smiled and waved bye.

"Why were you talking to Black? He's bad news." Jasper walked up with a frown.

"He invited me to a bonfire, for your information." I snapped.

"You shouldn't hang out with them, they're bad news." he snapped back.

"Well, Charlie gave his permission, so that's all that matters." I shot back.

"Fine, I warned you." he said and walked off.

We met up with Alice and Felix and Felix's eyes were darting between Jasper and I.

"I call shot gun!:" Felix said and Alice huffed, crossing her arms, Felix nodded his head and she mumbled 'fine'.

As soon as we were all in, Jasper blurted out, "Your sister has a date with Black." he snapped.

"WHAT!" Felix yelled and turned to look at me.

"Look, dad will castrate him if he does anything to you." Felix sighed.

"Well, dad gave his permission, so he can't be that bad." I retorted.

"I'm just warning you." he said.

"Yeah, Jasper's already done that twice." I snapped and the ride home was in incredibly quiet.

When we walked in, I took my bags and went to my room, slamming the door and locking it, fuck these people for telling me who I can and can't talk to, I thought to myself.

Looking at the clock, I had 3 hours before he came, I decided to take a nap and get up in 2 hours.

I fell asleep quickly and actually slept.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you enjoy this, it's a little angst, but that's Bella right now.

I stopped it where it was b/c the next chapter is Bella/Jacob…

Hold on…

A shout out to Kim67255, for saying I made her cry… That's a first in any of my stories and

To flower123, she's been a wonderful reader and reviewer, she's read most all of my stories, thanks for being there and reading!!!

Thank you all for reading!!!

READ AND REVIEW….

(Stephanie owns Twilight… I own nothing)


	4. Chapter 3

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I got up from my nap refreshed.

I looked at the time and still had 2 hours before Jake would be here to pick me up.

I decided to be nice to my dad, he's been incredibly nice to me.

I went downstairs and found Felix in the kitchen grabbing some soda's, "Felix, um, what is dad's work number, I realized I don't have any one's number's in my phone here."

Felix grabbed a piece of paper and wrote all their cell numbers on it, including Jasper's and I looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged "Look, if Black get's too handsy tonight, give one of us a call before dad, dad will kill him and that would kill Billy, O.K.?" he smiled. "I can take care of myself, but thanks, I will." I smiled a small smile.

I called my dad at the station and let him know I had dinner in the oven for him and the boys, he told me Felix wouldn't be home, he'd be with Alice, but Dmitri would be and thanked me, telling me to be careful and no curfew, as long as I was on the rez and with Jake. I smiled and ran upstairs to shower and change.

I slid on a pair of my tightest skinny jeans, a tight black sweater, making my skin look porcelain and a pair of black ballet flats, knowing it would be windy at the beach, I put my hair up in a high tight ponytail and added some shiny strawberry lipgloss.

I was walking down stairs when I heard words coming from the front hall.

"Black, if you so much as lay a fucking hand on her I will kick your ass. She's my baby sister and I will protect her at all costs!" That was Dmitri, I wanted to fucking cry, he was defending _**me**_!

I was at the end of the stairs and he was walking back up and glared at me, I acted like I hadn't heard any of the exchange, I grabbed my cell out of the charger and walked to Jake, he was holding my jacket, "You'll need this" he swallowed tightly" and looked me over.

"See something you like Black?" I asked.

"Oh, most defiantly Swan." he smiled.

"I thought I told you to call me Bella?" I asked.

"I thought I told you to call me Jake?" He retorted.

"No, nope. You said your friends call you Jake, so I'll resort to calling you Black, besides, it sounds sexy." I said as I walked past him and ran my finger down his chest.

I felt his breathing pick up and I couldn't believe that I just flirted with him! HOLY SHIT!

I NEVER did stuff like this, EVER!

We got into his car and headed to La Push.

We arrived and there were 2 guys waiting on the road for us to help Jake carry everything.

"Leave your shoes in the car, you won't need them in the sand." he smiled at me.

I got out and thanked the heavens above that I'd painted my nails black as well.

I went to grab a bag and the two guys looked at me "Jake who is this? Leah is going to flip her shit, you know this right?" the smaller one said.

"Quil mind your own business, she's a friend of the family, my dad's Goddaughter, she's just moved back, Chief Swan's daughter." he smiled.

"Oh, so she's available?" the taller more muscular one smiled at me.

"No, Paul she's not." he growled.

"Sure, sure. Leah is going to be pissed." he said in a sing song and headed to the beach.

"Look Jake, maybe I shouldn't be here." I said, suddenly very unsure of myself.

"Hey, don't let them scare you. Leah and I just broke up last week and it was nasty, what break up isn't? Right? You've had bad one's before right?" he smiled.

I shook my head no.

"No, you've never had a bad break up? Or no you've never broken up, you're still with someone from wherever?" he frowned.

"Um, no. I've never even dated." I said softly.

"Shit!" Jake said loudly. "Well, that explains a lot." he mumbled to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, come on, everything will be gone by the time we get there." he smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling my towards the beach.

He pulled me onto the blanket between his legs, I shifted so I wasn't leaning against his crotch, he crossed his legs when I did so and sighed, we watched the sun set and ate hotdogs and ate chips, they all talked, I just thought about my life so far, I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around me, the next thing I know, I'm being punched in the face and Jake's mouth is leaving my neck WTF?

I hold my face and start crying, I've never been hit before, no one is helping, Jake is walking after the girl who punched me, she's screaming at him and they're fighting, I pull out my cell phone and walk towards the road, no one notices I'm gone, I look at the contacts, wondering who to call, not sure, I just hold my phone, like maybe it'll be magic and it'll ring, but sadly it doesn't happen.

I sit there for an hour and cry, my face fucking hurts, finally I see Jake walking back towards me, he starts to apologize, but I hold my hand up, not wanting to hear it. "Just take me home, please. I need to get to bed" I told him, we don't speak another word to each other, I grab my shoes and get out when we get to the house, I notice thankfully no cars are there, except for Dmitri's.

DPOV

I can't help but be an ass to her.

I don't know what else to do.

Dad told me what mom did to her and we had a long talk he told me I need to talk with Bella and I couldn't, I didn't want to see the hurt in my baby sister's eyes.

I'd want to hurt whoever hurt her, I made that clear to Jake tonight.

I can't believe dad didn't know how bad him and his friends were.

Well, really his friends, they drank and smoked pot, some did harder stuff, sure, my friends drank beer on occasion, but only if we were staying in and dad knew it, he took our keys, as did Esme and Carlisle and Lily and Jack, but we weren't stupid enough to drink and drive.

I heard a car pull up and saw it was Black, I saw Bella get out and the fucker didn't even walk her to the door.

She stopped by the kitchen and then walked upstairs, I was peaking out of my room to see if she was O.K., she must of heard me, because she turned and I that's when I saw her face.

"Bella, what the hell happened? Black is FUCKING DEAD!" I said taking off down the stairs while she ran after me.

"No, Dmitri, it wasn't him, I swear." she said crying.

"What? Did one of those fucking other dogs try and make you do s-something you didn't want to d-do?" I was stuttering, because I so scared my sister might have been raped.

"No! no, I swear, God no. We were sitting there watching the sun set and I was zoned out, thinking about everything that's happened over this last week and I was really out of it, being an only child all these years, I really get lost in my thoughts, it's all I've ever had, so I didn't even see the crazy bitch coming up and she punched me and Jake was kissing my neck and I guess that's why she punched me." I'd just put 2 and 2 together.

Dmitri grabbed me in a hug and I was crying on his chest, I cried so hard, I'd never had anyone to hold me before, he brought me to the living room and let me cry for 20 minutes at

least.

"Bella, I am so sorry for treating you the way I did. Dad explained everything to me. What mom did and how she treated you, that must have been horrible! We've always had dad's love and support, he's been there for every game and event, I can't believe she's been there for nothing." he shook his head.

"I'm O.K. with it now. Really. Because I've got a new family that will hopefully forgive the way I've acted, I don't know how to be loved and cared for, I always had to care for Renee and it really sucks. The only thing I enjoy is the cooking." I smiled.

"You made the fuck awesome lasagna tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"What else can you make?" he asked.

"Anything you've got the ingredients and recipe for." I smiled.

"Shit, I'm going to find something good for dinner's and take you shopping tomorrow. Oh, that is if you don't mind?" he smiled shyly.

"No, I LOVE to cook, it's a kind of therapy for me." I smiled.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Christmas, we'll be going to the Cullen's for dinner, Jasper you and me will be the single ones, oh and dad, we can watch the others make goo goo eyes and shit, it's really gross, Carlisle and Esme, after some wine, want to kick everyone out and have sex on the table." he laughed a hardy laugh like dad.

I laughed too, really laughed, it felt nice for once.

We talked for a little while longer and he asked if I'd done any shopping for Christmas and I told him no, so he said we'd go tomorrow, he hadn't either and with it being Christmas Eve, we'd need to go.

I hugged him tightly before taking a shower and falling asleep peacefully in bed.

Only to be awoke by Charlie yelling at the top of his lungs and Dmitri running into my room to calm my dad down and tell him about last night.

My dad sighed and said he had something to tell us and wished Felix was here, but he was with the Cullen's as usual.

"Bells, I'm dating Sue Clearwater." he smiled and I shrugged, Dmitri stiffened.

"So, you deserve to be happy dad." I smiled.

"Yeah, well the girl who did that to you is Sue's daughter, Leah." my dad sighed and put his head in his hands.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter….

Sorry it took so long to update…

Things have been crazy and I couldn't figure how I wanted to end it, nothing sounded right…

Then, BAM!

That's perfect!!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Thanks!!!

***Stephanie is the genius behind Twilight, we just like to play around***


	5. Chapter 4

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache.

I came downstairs and Charlie and Dmitri both looked at me in surprise.

"What? You've never seen a girl sporting a black eye before?" I joked.

The both chuckled and we fell into a comfortable silence as we ate breakfast.

"So dad, I was wondering if I could have my punishment lifted, so I could take Bella out shopping today." Dmitri asked dad.

Dad looked in thought for a moment and then looked at me.

"Well, does Bells, _want_ to go?" he asked.

I shook my head yes as I was chewing my cereal.

"O.K., it can be lifted, as long as you're with your sister." he smiled.

"Stay with her, remember she's new here and not use to the area." Charlie warned.

"Yeah, I know dad." Dmitri smiled.

"Oh, and if you here from Felix. Tell him his ass is to be home tonight! It's Christmas Eve, he'll see Alice all damn day tomorrow." dad sighed and kissed my forehead and left for work.

We went up stairs to dress and I slipped on sunglasses, Dmitri told me to text Felix dad's message, because dad would be very pissed if he wasn't home tonight.

We left for Port Angeles to do some shopping and then to the grocery store for tonight's dinner, which he said was a secret, until we got to the store.

We had a great time shopping and hanging out.

Of course everyone was looking at me with my black eye and at him like he was the one who did it.

We'd split up for an hour, so I could go into a few girly shops and he went to the car store down the street, we were meeting at the coffee shop in the middle.

I was trying on some stuff when I heard.

"I can't fucking believe Jake! There he was last night all over this skinny white girl, it's suppose to be Chief Swan's daughter, whatever, for as fine as the boys are, she sure as hell got the ugly stick! He was kissing on her neck and she just met him, I bet that's why she had to leave her last place, she's a big slut, a whore, that's the only way a guy is going to fuck her. Seriously, you've got to see her! I gave her a good right hook though, she didn't even know what hit her." They were all right outside my door laughing, I couldn't get out.

I heard a couple doors open and talking in the dressing rooms, I took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room and as soon as I turned around, I ran into I'm guessing Leah Clearwater.

"Ready for round 2 Swan?" she smirked.

DPOV

I was waiting at the coffee shop and had saw Felix and Alice walking around, I whistled and the jogged over to me.

"Hey, Alice, I've been waiting for 20 minutes for Bella and she still hasn't came out of the girly stores yet, could you find her, I'm starving!" I whined.

"Sure thing D!" she smiled.

She walked off and I talked to Felix about what happened last night so he didn't freak out when he saw Bells, shit, Alice would freak though and want to take her on another shopping excursion for makeup. I wanted to eat.

"So, what are we going to do about Black?" Felix asked.

"Well, Bella said it wasn't him, it was all Leah and dad believes her, he knows how crazy that bitch is, when anyone is around Jake." I said.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have put Bella in the situation." he sighed.

Just then we saw Alice and Bella walking out of the shop and Bella was crying, Alice barely able to hold her up.

Felix bolted before I could and picked her up and carried her to the table.

There was blood on her lip and she was holding her side.

"What the fuck Bella? Did you have a fight at the sakes rack?" I laughed.

Alice shot me a glare.

We heard commotion coming from across the street and look up to see Leah, followed by 2 of her friends Kim and Claire, walking out and laughing, looking at us.

That was it, I'd had enough.

I called dad.

"Dad, we need you in Port Angeles, Leah just beat the shit out of Bella again." I said.

"I know you don't have any authority here, but she needs you right now and maybe you could call your friend on the force here." I sighed as I paced the sidewalk.

About 45 minutes later, my dad pulled up with a Port Angeles P.D. car behind him and Sue was with him as well, we'd moved to my car now and Bella was asleep in the back seat.

Sue looked torn, until she saw Bella's face, she gasped and buried her head in dads chest.

"I can't believe Leah did this." she cried.

We told the officer of the store and they had tape of Leah yelling at Bella and punching her in the mouth, but not in the stomach, we're guessing that happened in the dressing room area and no video tapes are allowed in there for privacy reasons.

We had to wake Bella up, dad carried her to his police cruiser, he wanted her to go to the hospital to make sure there were no broken ribs or anything.

Alice road with them and Felix and I drove our own cars back.

Dad said he'd call Alice's dad, Dr, Cullen to see if he was on duty, since he full trusted him and luckily he was.

By the time we got to the hospital, the entire gang was there.

Dad carried her to the room Carlisle showed him and then we waited while they did x-rays and the police came to take her statement.

I felt so bad for Sue, she look so miserable and on Christmas Eve.

Bella ended up having a cracked rib, all were bruised, she'd need to keep them wrapped, living with us guys, we'd all done it before, so we were pros.

Carlisle gave her pain medication and said she could go home but had to take it easy.

"Can we still come over for Christmas?" she asked and everyone laughed.

"Of course Bella. You'll just have EVERYONE waiting on you, making it even more special for you." he kissed her forehead and walked out.

They wheeled Bella out to my car and I lifted her in carefully.

"Dmitri, I still need to go to the store, I need stuff." she smiled.

"Bells, I can get whatever you need." I smiled."No, I don't think you understand…" she said, leaving it open.

Then it dawned on me, shit there was NO WAY I was buying those…

"Will you be O.K. to walk a little?" I asked.

"I think so, yeah." she smiled.

I called dad and told him, he didn't get it at first either, but then when I finally spelled it out for him, he agreed to let her try and walk a little.

We got a few small things and her personal items, then headed home.

I picked her up and carried her inside and laid her on the couch.

I brought in all the groceries and told her I'd put her stuff in the guest bathroom downstairs.

Bella was whining because we wouldn't let her cook and we had to eat pizza on Christmas Eve. We told her we were really O.K. with that, because it was our tradition anyway.

She giggled at that and we sat back and watched Christmas movies and ate pizza and popcorn all night.

We all went to bed around midnight, dad gave Bella her pain pill and she was out like a light.

BPOV

I awoke the next morning feeling completely refreshed, the best nights sleep I'd ever had.

Until I moved that is… That shit hurt!

I grimaced at the pain, but was determined to make the boys a nice breakfast.

I made eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast. They could choose their own drinks.

I heard running down the stairs and my dad stumbling into kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BELLA?" my dad roared

I dropped the bowl of batter on the floor, my dad had startled me so badly and tears sprang to my eyes, he talked to me the way mom always did, may it was a front to make me comfortable here for a few days, that's all, to trap me here, I couldn't stay, I wouldn't stay.

I took off up the stairs, holding my side and crying from the pain of my ribs and the hurt in my heart, I slammed my door and fell on my bed, choking on a sob from the pain and just cried, no one came after me for a while.

"Bells, it's Dee, can I come in?" he asked.

"Hey, it's Charlie's house, do the fuck whatever." I spat.

"Why are you looking at bus tickets?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm not wanted here either, so I'm leaving, I'm not suffering again like I did with mom." I choked back another sob, trying to push back my feelings and get back the emptiness.

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?" Dmitri asked me."

"Dad, he yelled at me the way mom and her boyfriends always did! He doesn't love me Dmitri!

He doesn't want me here, none of you do… I can live on my own, I'll figure out a way." I spat.

Dmitri yelled for Felix to come up and he came busting through my door.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked.

"Our sister thinks we don't want her here." Dmitri snapped.

"What?" Felix roared.

"Yeah, because dad yelled at her for being on her feet, AFTER the doctor told her NOT to be." Dmitri said.

"Bells, you've got to kidding me." Felix said.

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to stay here and be treated like that again. I lived like that for years, always being yelled at hit, I'm not going to live in that world again!" I shouted and ran to my bed and cried.

I heard my door open and feet shuffling and my bed dipping and then my dads hands rubbing my back, I flinched at first.

"Bells, I'm not going to hurt you, ever. I'm sorry for yelling. I was just concerned for you hurting yourself again. The doctor said you need to bed on bed rest ONLY, sweetie. I want you to get better, O.K. I am so sorry for scaring you by yelling." he sighed and ran his fingers through my hair.

I sat up and hugged him tightly and cried, then whimpered in pain.

"Come on Bells, lets get you downstairs for breakfast and meds." my dad picked me up and carried me down to the couch.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay…

Kinda of a filler…

She'll have a love interest next chapter… :0)

READ AND REVIEW!!!

I don't own Twilight, I just like to play w/ the characters…


	6. Chapter 5

**Return To Forks**

**Chapter 5**

JPOV

My sister and cousins were teasing me to no end today because it took me forever to figure out if I should wear my hair up or down, dress up or dress down, I was a nervous wreck.

Finally Aunt Esme told Rose and I to go home and get dressed for dinner in something suitable and my hair needed to be presentable for our guests.

I was wearing a pair of black dress pants, black dress shirt, red tie loosely done, black cowboy boots and I'd washed my hair, put a little product in so it wasn't so crazy and it actually looked good and groomed and left it down.

Rose walked in and whistled "Bella will defiantly approve." she smiled.

"Rose, give it up! She's not interested! She likes Black for some fucking unknown reason, leave it at that." I snapped at my twin.

"Do you know she almost left town?" Rose snapped back at me.

"What are you talking about? She was at the hospital?" I said.

"No apparently she was up making breakfast or some shit and Charlie got pissed, didn't want her to pass out with no one around and injure herself worse and snapped at her really bad, she took it as him not wanting her here and she was going to run away. She needs someone to lavish her with attention, that someone needs to be you, TODAY!" Rose sighed and walked out, shaking her head.

I took a deep breath and followed my sister, we drove separately to The Cullen's house, she's probably be going off with Emmett later and I wanted nowhere near them and if the evening started to suck, I could always excuse myself and leave this way as well.

I drove up just as Chief Swan was arriving.

Felix and Dmitri had handfuls of gifts and ran inside, Chief Swan was grabbing more stuff out as I walked up and said hi.

"Jasper, Hi! Mind giving me a hand?" he asked.

"No Charlie, load me down." I smiled.

"The most precious one in the back." he smiled and nudged his head towards the backseat.

"Really Charlie? Not the gifts? You want my to carry a s-sleeping, B-Bella?" I asked.

"Is there a problem Hale?" he smiled.

"N-no sir." I smiled.

I walked to the backseat and there she was, in black dress pants and a red sweater, my heart rate increased, we matched, on accident. I strangely loved it.

I carried her inside and Esme who was holding the door, smiled at me with a knowing look.

"Put her on the couch." she smiled.

I went to lay her down and she grabbed on to my shit, not letting go.

Everyone looked at me.

Bella yells out "No!"

Charlie looks at me and tells me to just sit and hold her while she sleeps.

Emmett moves from the plush chair and Charlie helps me sit down and she wraps herself into me and sighs in contentment and smiles a huge smile.

"Well, seems like someone is quite comfortable with you." Charlie laughed, followed by everyone else.

I shushed them for Bella's benefit.

"Well, I'm friggin' hungry, so can we wake up sleeping beauty now?" Emmett snapped.

Rose hit him upside the head.

"What? I'm hungry!" he snapped.

"Bella is sleeping! She doesn't feel well and you're concerned about your stomach?" Rose asked.

"Well, yeah?" Emmett smiled.

"Always the honest 5 year old." she smiled.

"You guys go ahead, if dinners ready Esme. I'll stay here with Bella. Just make us plates and put them aside, for later, before Grizzly over there eats everything." I smiled and everyone laughed.

Esme smiled and said O.K.

Charlie asked if I was O.K. and I said I was more than fine, he gave me a sly smile, then stated, "Hands above the clothes Hale! Don't forget I've got guns and I do have one on me at all times!" he smiled and brought a blanket over the both of us and propped my legs up on the ottoman and Alice brought me some iced tea and I told them to turn off the lights in the living room, the fire and Christmas tree lights were enough.

After everyone left, I snuggled into Bella, sighing and smiling, this is where I belonged and I knew she did too, I could hold her forever.

I must have drifted off, the next thing I remember is a pain in my face and a cry of pain and a thud, then lights being tuned on.

Charlie came running in. "Bella, what's the matter?" amusement clear on his face.

"He, him, holding me, I was asleep in his arms." she sputtered out and scrambled to get up, gasping in pain, I shot out of the chair and scooped her up.

"Carlisle, I think she needs her ribs rewrapped, they've loosened, and she's wincing." I said.

"Take her to my office." he sighed and apologized to everyone and told them we'd be down in a few.

She kept telling me to put her down and I ignored her, Carlisle finally told her that I was going to carry her and she was going to like it, because she was injured, end of discussion.

Carlisle looked at her wrap and it was a little loose, he unwrapped it and God she had a beautiful stomach. Even with the horrible bruises. I even saw the bottom traces of her red lace bra, I was straining in my jeans at that point. "Jasper, I need you to push here for a moment." Carlisle said while he listened to her chest.

"O.K. Bella, everything is still the same, but listen to me! Jasper is going to be your shadow tonight! If you need to go somewhere, he carries you. Got it?" he smiled.

She nodded back and hung her head.

"I'll tell Esme you two will be down shortly, she'll warm your food, Jasper, bring her to the kitchen, we'll play Scrabble without you two, if that's O.K.? You guys need to talk." Carlisle smiled.

The side of my face was still stinging and I placed my had on it, flexing my jaw.

"Some right hook you've got there Swan." I smiled.

"Yeah, well, when you wake up in a guys arms you don't know and his face is buried in your hair and he's humming and smiling and one hand on my ass, what am I suppose to do?" she snapped.

"My had was on your ass?" I asked.

"Yes!" she snapped again.

"I-I'm very sorry for that, I would never do anything like that without your permission, please believe me, Bella. I'm not that type of guy." I hung my head.

She sighed and held her ribs when she did. "Look, I know you probably meant well, but after everything I've been through, it wasn't the best or smartest thing for you to do." she glared.

"Hey, your dad asked me to carry you in. Your brothers had their hands full with gifts as did your dad. Then when I went to lay you down, you screamed 'NO!' and grabbed onto my shirt and wouldn't let me go. So I had to sit with you in the chair. I had no choice. I must have fell asleep with you, it was so easy being with you. You smell great, you fit perfectly in my arms and it feels right." I smiled at her.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I'm not ready for anything yet." she got up to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"To eat." she snapped.

"Nope, not unless I carry you. Doctors orders, remember?" I smiled.

"Shit!" she mumbled and stopped.

I walked over and picked her up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen, our food was waiting and everyone else was in the den playing scrabble, saying we'd open presents when we were done.

I grabbed drinks for us and sat down, we ate in silence, I mostly just pushed my food around, her cell phone went off several times and she text back and forth.

I finished my plate and cleaned up my mess, I asked if she was done and she just shoved her plate towards me no answer. I cleaned it up, carried her to the living room and then went to the den and told everyone we were ready.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Rose asked, reading me like she could.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Damn it, it's not nothing." she snapped.

"Just drop it Rose, I was right. She's not interested. Can we get this finished so I can go home." I snapped, not meaning to, but I was upset and wanted to cry.

We all sat around opening gifts.

Felix's gift to Alice was last and when he got on one knee, I thought my mom was going to flood the living room. Carlisle obviously knew as did Charlie, they exchanged knowing glances, Alice jumped in Felix's arms and knocked him down, Bella rolled her eyes and mumbled something, I'm guessing everyone chalked it up to her medicine.

Finally I was able to take off with out it being inappropriate.

I said goodnight to everyone and took off, the first one to leave.

I got home, changed and laid in bed, thinking how wonderful it was to have held her in my arms for those few hours tonight. Those thoughts slowly turned into tears and I was soon crying myself to sleep.

BPOV

I was so glad for Christmas at The Cullen's to be over.

Jasper was way to serious for me.

Jake had been texting me and wanted to see me, but I knew my dad wouldn't let me out of the house tonight, he said he had a surprise for us tonight after we got home.

Dmitri carried me inside and sat me on the couch, "What do you think that dad has planned for us?" he asked.

"I have no idea?" I sighed.

Felix walked in all smiles "So what is the big news?" he asked.

"We have no idea. Dad said he'd be right back." we said in unison.

Twenty minutes later dad came walking through the door with Sue, Seth and Leah.

"Bella." Leah smirked.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long for the update…

Hopefully it won't take that long next time…

RL has sucked lately!

READ AND REVIEW!

**Stephanie owns all**


	7. Chapter 6

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

As soon as Leah walked in I felt panic riddle my body.

Felix and Dmitri were in front of me, shouting at my dad.

"What the hell is the meaning of this dad? Is this some fucking sick joke?" they screamed at him, as I sat on the couch falling to pieces.

"You both better sit down and listen to what I have to say and Leah, you will NOT address Bella at all is that understood? The only two talking will be Sue and I. Seth have a seat in my recliner, Leah, stay by your mother and don't move!" my dad barked.

He came a kneeled in front of me and held my hands.

"Bella, I would never, ever do anything to hurt you, I want you to know this. I am in love with Sue and we're getting married. Before you have a nervous breakdown, listen to everything I have to say, understand?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"O.K., Sue and I are getting married. Seth will be moving in with us. Felix, he'll be sharing a room with you for now. Dmitri leaves for college soon and you can have his room since it's bigger and you're older. Leah, because of her actions against Bella is being sent to juvenile detention for the next 6-8 months, depending on her attitude and such, that's what the judge ordered.

After that time, we'll sit down as a family and discuss what should happen then.

Bella, if you're comfortable with her in the house, we'll make the spare bedroom downstairs into her room, she will still be on probation at that time, until she turns 21, if she anyway threatens you, touches you or anything, she will immediately go to jail. Sue and I talked long and hard over this. We don't want her stupid actions coming between our happiness, we love each other to much for that. So is everyone O.K. with this?" my dad asked with hope in his voice.

I threw my arms around my dads neck and cried and said "Yes, daddy, I'm O.K. with it. I want you to be happy." and I kissed his cheek and then walked over to Sue and gave her a big hug "Sue, welcome to our family. I hope we can become really close." and she hugged me tightly and cried with me.

Lastly I walked over to Seth and hugged him "Just what I need, another over protective brother, at least you're younger than me." I laughed.

"Hey, only a few months. And I'm still a lot taller than you!" he smiled and hugged me back.

I avoided Leah, ignoring her completely, which they understood.

Dmitri and Felix welcomed Sue and Seth into the family as well.

"Well, if you kids have anything you'd like to do, you have my permission tonight, except Bella, your friends will have to come see you, Doctors orders. I'll be staying at Sue's tonight. We've got to pack Leah's stuff and take her first thing in the morning to Seattle and then pack Sue's things up to get them moved in before school starts again." he smiled and hugged me goodnight, reminding me to stay home.

Felix and Dmitri were going to hang out with the Cullen's, they said they'd invite them all here and I quickly told them no, I'd rather not. They hugged me goodbye and told me they'd see me later.

I went upstairs and sent a text to Jake asking if he'd like to come watch a movie. He readily agreed. Saying he'd stop to get snacks and be there in half an hour.

I put on my yoga pants and a tank and slowly made my way downstairs, pulling my hair in a loose ponytail and grabbing a soda.

As soon as Jake arrived he smiled and kissed my cheeked, I walked into the kitchen and popped the popcorn and Jake picked a movie.

We settled on the couch.

"I like your hair better down." he smiled and pulled it out of the ponytail and running his fingers through my hair, then moving my hair to the side, he slowly started kissing my neck and then reached my lips, sitting me on his lap as not to hurt my ribs.

"Bella, I really like you and I'm so sorry for what Leah did to you." he kissed me again.

"You know my dad and Sue are getting married?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone at the reservation is so happy. Seth has blabbed to like everyone… He came home tonight and was so happy you accepted him, he thought you'd hate him for what Leah had done. He can't wait to move in here." Jake said kissing me again.

Things were getting pretty heated between Jake and I he was so damn sexy and built and man could he kiss and I know he had to have something going on below, because I could feel it poking my thigh.

"Bella, let's go to your room." he sighed in my ear.

"Jake, I'm not ready for that yet." I pulled away.

"What? Not ready? You're fucking kidding me right? You're here on my lap, kissing me, moaning and rubbing your hands all over me, but you're not ready to fuck me. I'm not asking for a commitment!" he shouted and shoved me off his lap and I landed on the floor, crying. I hurt so damn bad.

"You Bella Swan are a fucking tease. I'll make sure everyone knows about it too." He picked up his jacket and stormed out of the house.

My side was hurting so bad, I could barely breath, that and crying so bad, I couldn't focus. I grabbed my phone and scrolled down the numbers, hitting 'Felix' and texting him _**'Please, come home quick, got hurt, can't breathe. ~B'**_

Then everything was black.

I woke up in the hospital again with my dad next to me, asleep.

"Dad" I rasped out, but it hurt, to bad.

"Bells, you're awake. What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head, I couldn't tell my dad what happened, but he took it differently.

"Shit, sorry, Carlisle said that your bruised rib cracked when you fell off the couch and hit the coffee table or floor and there's a fracture in another one." he shook his head. "You're a walking danger magnet." and chuckled to himself. He had no idea.

I was looking around and he seemed to know I was looking for my brothers."Oh, they'll be here after they finish help Sue and Seth move there things. It's a good things you kids keep your phones with you at all times and I'm glad you're coming around to the idea of Jasper, I really like that boy, Carlisle said if he'd gotten there a few minutes more, it might have been too late, your lips were starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen." Charlie sighed.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

"Yeah, you text him for help last night." my dad smiled.

I shook my head.

"Felix." I said.

Dad handed me my phone and showed me my text, sure enough, my stupid brothers the first day I was here, had put his number in my phone and I didn't realize it. He was right after Felix. Because Jake was listed as 'Black' in my phone. Asshole I thought to myself.

Being brought out of my thoughts, I saw my dad on his phone, turning red. Shit, what happened now. He got off and walked over, sitting down, he took a few deep breaths.

"Was Jake at the house last night?" he asked.

SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!

"Yes." I answered.

"Did he saw bad things to you, because you would (takes deep breath) have sex with him?" my father asks.

"Yes." I started to cry and regretted it, my side was killing me.

"Sue just left to take Leah and Jake came around telling Paul, Seth Quil and Embry what a tease you were. And that you 'did' things to him and then stopped before the actual act." he had a hard look on his face.

I was shaking my head, tears streaming down my face.

"Look, I don't for one second believe him, your brothers were inside with Edward, Emmett and Jasper, they were pissed and got into a big fight. I have to leave, the Tribal Police and Billy have them all in Sue's house right now. They only one's who didn't fight are Seth and Edward, so they're outside giving their statements. I'll have a nurse come check on you and I'll be back soon. O.K.?" he kissed my forehead and left the room. I broke down and cried, my ribs were hurting and I was so confused. Why would Jasper even think of helping me or defend me, after I was such a bitch to him.

I was deep in thought when a knock came on the door.

It was Rose and Alice.

"Hey." they both entered slowly as to make sure it was O.K. and I nodded.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing. We know your dad had to go sort out this mess with the guys at the Rez and all and we didn't want you to be alone, even though you don't really know us, we'd like to get to know you." Alice smiled and Rose smirked.

"Look, I;m not going to pretend to be all nicey-nice, you hurt Jasper and he fucking likes you A LOT! That doesn't happen for him easily. He had his heart broken really bad a couple of years ago and never fully recovered and then he laid eyes on you and his entire world fucking shifted! He hasn't cried over a girl in 2 fucking years and that's only because of what she did to him, but that's his story to tell, should you decide you want to give him the fucking time of day. But if not, then just leave him alone! Don't talk to him, don't look at him, nothing. I can't stand to hear him crying in his sleep again!" Rose spat and stormed out.

Alice walked over and grabbed my hand.

"She's very protective of Jasper." she smiled.

"I see." I whispered.

"Just like your brothers are of you, you know? They would do anything in the world for you. When I went off on you that day for dressing like you did when we went shopping, Felix and I got into a big fight that night, I thought he was actually going to leave me then, we'd never fought like that before. And I was just be stubborn over clothes, he was protecting your sensitive nature. Bella, you've got to let others in. Not everyone is like your mom. We all love you here and want to be your family, if you'll let us." Alice smiled and gave me a gentle hug.

"Thanks Alice" I whispered.

"I'll think about everything and we'll talk when I can talk without pain." I winced and she pressed the button asking for her father, Carlisle was there in two seconds.

"Alice, let Bella rest. You can see her tomorrow." he said with finality.

I thanked Alice for coming and told her to tell Rose the same, she gave a sad smile at that, but a little hug as to not hurt me and left the room.

"Bella, your dad is coming to get you in a few hours, I put some meds in for you to sleep until then, O.K.?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded feeling them work already.

A/N:

I hope you enjoy this brief update…

It just popped into my head and I had to write it…

Enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

I awoke in my bed at home.

Jasper asleep in my rocking chair.

I tried to sit up and gasped at the pain.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to sit up." I winced.

Jasper ran over to my side and helped me sit up.

"Would you like some water or food?" he asked.

"I'd love some water and soup. I don't think I can actually chew anything right now." I smiled.

"O.K., I'll be right back." he smiled back.

I sat there for a few minutes before I realized I had to pee. Shit, I couldn't move, how was this going to happen.

Jasper came back in with a tray.

"Um, is Sue or anyone else here?" I asked.

"Oh, no sorry. They're still packing up Sue's house and asked if I'd sit with you." he smiled.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom, could you help me to the bathroom?" I asked, blushing.

"Would you like to shower while you're there? It's been a couple of days or I can run you a bath." Jasper blushed now.

"Um, actually that sounds great. I feel grimy. Um a bath would be to hard, I'll eat my soup first and then if you'll just get my stuff together and help me in there and unwrap me I should be O.K., but you'll have to rewrap me after." I smiled.

"No problem." he squeaked out.

I instructed him on what to get out for me, I had him get pajama bottoms and a tank top for me, I finished my soup and he just carried me to the bathroom, standing me inside the shower.

I showered and dried off as quickly as possible, I couldn't dry my hair, washing was painful enough, I'd have to ask for Jasper's help.

I walked out and he stood up from my bed with a fresh wrap.

"After you do that, can you dry and brush my hair, please. It hurts to bad." I smiled.

He wrapped me up and helped me to bed.

He sat behind me brushing my hair.

"Jasper, would you like to watch a movie or something, I'm not really tired right now." I smiled at him.

"That would be great." he smiled back.

We ended up watching old classics all afternoon and falling asleep, until we woke up to giggling.

"Bella, we've got an audience." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I went to sit up and cried out in pain, causing Jasper to grab my arms and coo to me, that everything would be fine.

Felix and Alice came into the room all smiles.

"So does this make you two a couple?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" Felix chastised.

"What? I'm asking a perfectly honest question." she smiled.

"No, we're not a couple." Jasper sighed.

Rose was glaring at me from the bedroom door and stormed away.

"Felix, can I get my pain medicine please, I think it's time." I gave a small smile.

The next few days passed in relative quiet, everyone went back and foorth between our place and Sue's to get her and Seth's things and I was able to move a little on my own, so I could at least go to the bathroom and such, so they just made sure I had snacks and drinks before they left.

Before we knew it, it was time to go back to school.

I now had 3 brothers protecting me.

Seth was worse than the others, even though he was a few months younger, he was still in the same grade as Felix and I.

They felt I needed an escort to every class.

Jasper and I stole glances at each other throughout the day, but I just wasn't attracted to him in that way, he was sweet and nice, but he didn't do it for me.

When lunch time came, Alice drug me to the table and said the guys would bring enough food for all of us.

We sat at the far end, Felix sitting by her, Seth across from me, everyone else filling in around us, Jasper sat a few down from Seth and stared at me all through lunch, which I tried to ignore, I didn't want to lead him on and I'd already told him as much as well as Alice during Spanish, because she said he wanted to take me out this weekend.

Several weeks had passed and Jasper finally quit staring, he was just brooding now.

I apologized to Alice and Rose was a little friendlier towards me, since I wasn't sending 'mixed signals' his way.

The Cullen's were having a party tonight and I was being forced to go.

Alice had me all dressed up and said we were going to find me a man tonight. I rolled my eyes at her and her crazy thoughts.

She was so in love with Felix that she thought everyone had to be in love.

As we were walking down the stairs we heard yelling from one of the rooms.

"Damn it, they've been doing this for two weeks now. She just needs to leave!" Alice whisper-yelled.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Tonya." Alice shook her head. "She's been pressuring Edward since Christmas for a ring and he told her she's crazy. He wants to finish high school before he even thinks of that." she smiled.

"How long have they been dating?" I asked.

"On and off since middle school." Alice smiled.

"Holy Shit." I said.

"Yeah, now enough about them, let's get you a man!" she smiled.

A/N:

I know this is short and I apologize…

RL has really sucked lately….

Please forgive me…

I'm trying to update more often…

Read and Review…


	9. Chapter 8

Return to Forks

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

**Once downstairs, Alice took off in search of Felix.**

**I was standing in the kitchen where is was quiet and sipping on my drink.**

**I heard someone cussing down the back steps and then punch the wall.**

**I slowly walked over to see Edward sitting on the steps hold his hand cursing as blood ran down his hand.**

**I quickly dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and ran it back to Edward.**

"**Um, here you're going to get blood on your mom's carpet." I shrugged.**

"**Oh, yeah, thanks!" he smiled at me.**

"**You should get that looked at." I said to Edward.**

"**Yeah I guess, it hurts like hell." he said and he winced as he tried to move it.**

"**I'm really out of my element here, I could drive you, if you want." I shrugged.**

"**Um, I guess. Let's find Alice or someone to let them know." he smiled.**

"**You sit, I'll find." I smiled.**

**I found Emmett and Dmitri and Dmitri was trying to be all big brother on me again.**

**I assured him everything was fine, I was just driving him because I didn't want to be at this party, especially after Jasper had been staring at me since I entered the room.**

**He relented and told me to text him when I was done so he wouldn't worry…**

**I agreed and went back to the kitchen to get Edward.**

**He looked up and smiled.**

"**Shit, I don't have a car, I'm not suppose to be driving." I quoted with my fingers what his dad had said.**

"**That's fine, we can take mine, it's easy enough to drive with one hand, you can keep me company." he smiled and winked, I blushed and smiled back.**

**It was silent for a few moments until Edward broke it.**

"**So, Jasper and Jake. Which one will win?" he laughed.**

**I shook my hand and giggled. "Neither, I'm afraid. Jake is a Neanderthal and Jasper, there isn't any 'spark' there." I blushed and put my head down, embarrassed by the stupidity that had just came out of my mouth, letter my hair be my curtain.**

**Edward took his pinkie and moved my hair away from my face and I gasped, I felt a fucking spark, shit!**

"**Bella, don't ever hide behind your hair. You're much to beautiful for that. You'll make some man very happy one day." Edward smiled a sad smile.**

**I took in a deep breath and looked over at Edward, his eyes were furrowed and he looked upset.**

"**Edward, why did you punch the wall tonight." I asked softly.**

**He sighed and at the same time pulled into the hospital.**

"**Wait, don't get out just yet. Tonya and I had a huge fight. Ever since Alice and Felix got engaged, that's all she's fucking wanted! I on the other hand do NOT! I was actually breaking up with her tonight, there's someone else I'm interested in and I think about her 24/7, she's beautiful! Seems funny from the few times she's graced me with a conversation, has a wonderful smile, eyes I could get lost in, shit, I haven't wanted to be with Tonya in so long, I actually tried to break up with her before Christmas, but she thought she was pregnant, it wasn't until I threatened to take her to the Dr's myself, to find out the results, that she confessed she wasn't. That's what led up to tonight's blow out!" he sighed and rubbed his had over his face.**

"**Edward, you don't have to explain anything to me, I mean, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to do so, really, but you don't owe me…" I was in the middle of talking when he leaned forward and captured my mouth in a kiss.**

**The sparks that coursed through my body we fantastic.**

**I thought I was on fire.**

**I greedily returned the kiss, my hands going straight for his hair.**

**I hadn't ever thought about Edward before, this way, only speaking to him briefly, we got into a heated conversation once about music and books, but that was it, just a few conversations amongst friends otherwise.**

**We broke apart, both panting, and I blushing.**

"**Bella, I am so sorry." he sighed, holding my face and looking into my eyes.**

"**Edward, don't be. I totally enjoyed it, I just was taken by surprise. I had no idea you liked me? I'm just plain, boring Bella. You had Tonya! I mean she was beautiful! And you want me and all my angst and meanness?" I blushed.**

"**Bella, you were dealt a bad card growing up. Charlie and your brothers want to be here for you now and so do I if you let us in. We can help you." he caressed my face and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.**

"**Now, can we go inside. My hand fucking hurts." he smiled.**

**I shook my head and smiled and we walked in, he grabbed my hand and we walked inside.**

**The nurse greeted him and paged his dad, he informed me we were heading to his dads office and his dad would take care of him there.**

**Once inside, we sat on the leather couch, Edward pulling me on his lap and into a searing kiss, his hand wrapped into my hair and mine into his.**

**I heard a throat clear and turned red, knowing it was Dr. Cullen.**

"**Edward? What the hell is going on?" his dad demanded.**

"**Um, I'm going to step outside." I said meekly.**

"**No, you're staying, I can check you too and we'll all talk." he glared at Edward.**

**I felt like crying and Edward could see it.**

"**Look dad. I broke up with Tonya tonight, she's been pressuring me to propose and I knew I didn't love her, I had feelings for Bella. SO here were are now." he smiled and kissed my forehead.**

**He told his dad how he broke his hand and his dad just laughed at him, telling us we made a great pair, but also reminding him that Jasper was going to be hurt by this and that we were going to have to tell the Chief. I smiled at that and Edward groaned. **

"**Ugh, I'm going to have to tell your brothers too." Edward sighed.**

"**Um, Edward. Alice needs to know too." Carlisle smiled.**

**Edward groaned "There goes ANY thoughts of spending time alone with you." Edward smiled.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**She's going to become your new best friend. She's been wanting to since you moved here, but you won't give her the time of day most of the time and well, since we're so close, she's going to want to monopolize you A LOT." he grinned.**

"**That means shopping right?" I frowned."Yeah. Afraid so." he smiled.**

**I groaned and shook my head.**

**Carlisle finished with Edward and checked me, Edward smiling when he got to see my stomach, typical male!**

**I blushed of course.**

**We finished up and headed back to his card.**

**He motioned for the keys.**

"**No way buddy. I'm driving back, you're still hurting." I smiled.**

"**Fine. But only because you're so damn cute." he smiled back and kissed me as he opened my door.**

**We got back to the house and the party was still going strong.**

"**Want go somewhere quiet to talk?" Edward asked.**

"**Yeah, that would be great." I smiled.**

**He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs, "Um, this is my room, I hope it's o.k., it's the quietest place in the house." he smiled hesitantly.**

"**Yeah, it's fine, I've just got to text my brothers and let them know we're back." I said.**

"**No, wait a few. They'll come and bother us and I'm sure they're beyond wasted right now." he smiled and I nodded in return.**

**We kicked off our shoes and he led me to the middle of his bed, we sat crossed leg and talk for hours, we learned each others favorite colors, music, books, what we wanted to do for college, I was surprised he wanted to follow his dads footsteps and be a doctor, mainly a pediatrician, he loved kids and wanted 3, 2 boys and a girl, just like his family now, I found out they were all adopted as well, well Alice and Emmett were actually twins, I laughed a full 10 minutes at that, Edward said it's because Emmett ate all the nutrients. **

**I told Edward about my upbringing and all the horrible things that had happened to me to make me the way that I was. I told him I wanted to trust and love, but it was hard to believe in the good. He hugged me and told me he'd show me.**

**We must have fallen asleep talking, we were awoke by Edward being pulled out of bed and Dmitri and Felix screaming at him.**

**Alice and I crying and trying to pull them off of him, telling them nothing had happened and really, nothing did, we were fully clothed, it felt really good snuggled in Edwards arms, I felt safe and wanted, just like he promised I would.**

**Finally Emmett made his way up there and pulled Felix off and Alice and I talked Dmitri away. I walked over to Edward to make sure he was O.K. and give him a chaste kiss and everyone gasped.**

"**Oh, uh. I broke up with Tonya last night and Bella and I are going out now. I've wanted to ask her out for a while, but I couldn't shake Tonya for the longest time after Christmas because of the pregnancy scare and I just found out it was fake, so that gave me everything I needed to get rid of her finally. I've wanted Bella since I first saw her." he smiled.**

"**Can everyone give me a moment with my brothers, please?" I asked.**

**They all nodded and exited.**

**Edward kissed my forehead and said he'd be right outside if I needed him.**

"**Dmitri and Felix, how dare you! You acted like fucking cave men tonight! That is totally uncalled for! I can't believe you would treat one of your BEST friends like that, damn it! If you two were this bad, dad is going to fucking flip! And I'm still a damn virgin!" I yelled.**

**My brothers covered their ears. "TMI" they yelled.**

"**Well, I thought it would be something ya'll would like to know…" I left it open**

"**No, because now we expect you to stay that way!" they both shouted.**

**I giggled and patted their shoulders, don't worry, it's safe for a while.**

**And kissed their cheeks. "Hey, where's Seth?" I asked.**

"**Oh, he left with some chick last night, she drove him home." they elbowed each other.**

**I shook my head and told them to get out.**

**Edward walked back in and walked us back to the bed.**

"**Virgin, huh?, let's talk." he smiled at me and led me towards the bed again.**

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoy….**

**Anyone surprised?**

**Let me know what you think?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, S.M. does….**


	10. Chapter 9

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 9**

EPOV

I know in order to date Bella I would have to ask Chief Swan's permission.

He was Old School when it came to that from what my dad said, if I wanted his respect.

And I wanted to do this right.

So I was going to go over this afternoon while Alice and Rose had Bella out shopping, to talk to the Chief.

"Edward, what can I do for you son?" the Chief said as I entered his office.

"Um, Chief Swan, I'd like to have a talk with you if possible." I said.

"Sure, have a seat, boy." he smiled and offered me a chair.

I took a seat and smiled nervously.

"What's on your mind Edward?" he asked.

"Well, Chief, I was coming here in hopes of asking your permission to date Bella." I swallowed hard.

'Um, Edward, aren't you dating Tanya?" he asked.

"No sir. I broke up with her. She was pressuring me into marriage after Alice and Felix got engaged and tried to trick me that she was pregnant sir." I swallowed the lump in my throat again.

"And so you're just going to turn right around and date Bella as a rebound?" he asked, fuming.

"No sir! I fell for Bella when I first saw her. And I tried to break up with Tanya then, but that's when she pulled the pregnancy thing, so I stayed, it was the right thing to do, until I learned she was lying. And then I thought Bella was going to go with either Jasper or Jacob, but she said she didn't like either of them, so that made me very happy and I asked her out, but I wanted your permission first." I smiled.

"Listen Edward, I've known you forever and you're a good kid, respectable and honest, I think you'd be good for Bella, but if you hurt her, you won't be walkin' for a while, you got it?" Chief Swan said.

"Yes, sir. I understand. I promise I won't hurt her." I smiled.

"And, I want her to stay a virgin, Edward. No pregnancy scares, got it! I know my boys have sex with their girlfriends freely and Felix and Alice are engaged, but please, Bella doesn't need that complication." he sighed.

"I promise, I will keep her that way as long as possible, but to be honest sir, I am only human." I smiled.

"Thanks for being honest Edward, I appreciate it. Just take precautions if you do, please!" the Chief smiled at me.

"No problem Chief." I stood up.

"Oh, and no more Chief, it's Charlie, got it." he smiled and shook my hand.

"Thanks Charlie." I smiled and left, hurrying back to my house, waiting for the girls to arrive.

The guys were all in the game room and Felix called for me.

"So, how did it go with dad?" he asked.

"It went great! He gave me permission and I get to call him Charlie." I smiled.

I heard a crash and saw Jasper storming out of the room.

"Edward, you need to talk to him. He's pretty pissed about this." Emmett said.

I sighed and took off after Jasper.

He was out on the back porch.

"Jasper, hey. Look, I'm sorry man. I know you liked Bella and all, I didn't mean for this to happen. I liked her from the moment I laid eyes on her, but I had Tanya and I thought for sure she was going to go for you. I didn't mean to hurt you man!" I clapped him on the back.

"Edward, it's not your fault man. She told me from the get go that there were no feelings. But, I kept hoping that MAYBE, just maybe she'd develop some for me, that's why I was always willing to help her. I feel like a fucking fool." Jasper sighed.

"Look Jasper. I know she likes you, but I think it's in a big brother way. She's been through some shit and I think she likes and needs people looking out for her. So, if you're willing, talk to her and offer to be that for her." I smiled at him.

"You know, you're right Edward. I guess I should. I mean there are plenty of others out there, right? I don't HAVE to have a steady woman right now. I can just fuck random girls and have some fun." Jasper smiled.

"Sure, Jazz, there ya go." I rolled my eyes and patted his back.

"Come on, I'll beat your ass in Grand Theft Auto." I smiled.

"You're an ass wipe." Jasper smiled and we went back to the game room.

An hour later we heard the girls come in and I ran upstairs, beating Emmett and Felix, grabbing Bella by surprise and planting a big kiss on her lips.

"Ow, Edward, my ribs!" she yelped.

"Oh, shit sorry." I released her and sat her on her feet.

"It's O.K., you just grabbed in the wrong spot." she smiled at me and hugged me.

Everyone was staring at her like she was an alien.

"What?" she asked.

"Um, you didn't like yell at him or scream." Dmitri said.

"No, why would I?" she smiled and grabbed my hand, causing me to smile.

Felix shook his head and laughed.

"So, who's up for pizza?" Emmett asked.

Everyone cheered and piled into the cars outside.

We ate pizza and decided to go to the movies.

I took Bella home afterwards, to stay on Charlie's good side, we sat on the swing for a while and talked and kissed, before Dmitri and Felix came home.

"Bella, I really do care for you and love you." I smiled and kissed her.

"Edward, I want to say those words to you, really I do, but I don't know how. I've never loved anyone before." she said nervously.

"Bella, it's O.K., you don't have to say them now, I just realized watching you with my family and everyone this entire time, that I DO LOVE YOU and I don't want to be without you." I leaned down and pulled her into my lap, kissing her deeply, letting her feel how much I really loved her.

A/N:

I know this is short, I'm sorry, but it's a transition chapter a filler if you will…

I promise Japer will be happy soon as well…

Have a safe and Happy 4th!

READ AND REVIEW!

Love Ya!


	11. Chapter 10

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 10**

BPOV

I awoke ready to go back to school after the holidays with a renewed energy.

Edward had brought out something in me these past few days and I was always smiling, he was always with me and I even enjoyed my two shopping trips with Alice and Rose.

**Flashback**

"_Bella I can't believe you agreed to go shopping with us." Alice squealed in a high pitch voice._

"_Well, Edward promised me a special night out." I smiled._

_Alice squealed and jumped up and down._

"_I can't believe that Edward has helped you so much in such a short time and I'm glad that Jasper is happy now too." Rose smiled._

_We went shopping and Alice bought me a few outfits, per Edward._

"_I just can't believe how I feel about Edward. He's brought out feelings I never thought I'd never feel for anyone. I even smile for no reason now. It feels good. I feel normal, finally." I stopped and smiled at the girls and they both stopped and smiled at me and looked and asked permission with their eyes for a hug, I grabbed them and hugged them tight until we were all crying._

"_You both are the sisters I never knew I wanted. Thanks so much for everything. I love you so much!" We all started giggling._

"_Now let's eat!" I smiled and ran to the pizza place._

**End Flashback**

There was a knock on my bedroom door and it opened.

"Hey beautiful." Edward peeked in.

"Hey, come in." I smiled, I was at my vanity.

"You look good today, is that new?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it on my shopping trip with Alice and Rose." I smiled.

He smiled and told me to close my eyes he had a surprise for me.

"Edward, I hate surprises." I whined.

"I know. But, it's from me., You'll adore it." he chuckled.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I felt a box in my hands and opened my eyes.

"Open it." Edward smiled.

I opened the box and gasped, there was a beautiful jewelry set in there.

"Edward and I can't accept this." I said.

"Um, yes, you can and will. My mom will be terribly upset if you don't." he pouted.

"Your mom bought this?' I questioned.

"Well I asked her opinion.

"Oh." I said.

He took the necklace out and put it on me and then the bracelet and I put the earrings in.

"Edward, I hope these aren't real diamonds." I said.

"Oh, um, no. They're, um, crystals, yeah, crystals. My mom said." he mumbled something and kissed my neck.

"Now, lets go, we'll be late for our first day back." he smiled and grabbed my hand.

I was glad my ribs had healed, Edward's hand was just in an ace bandage now, so we were healing well together.

We arrived at school and Alice ran over from Felix and wrapped herself around me.

"OMG! You look fantastic in the blue sweater, that v-neck shows off your boobs and those jeans make your ass look awesome. Those boots look great too, do I know how to shop for you or what?" she stopped and then grabbed Rose and me and pulled us away from the guys.

"Holy Shit! Rose, he's a sneaky shit isn't he? Look!" she giggled.

Rose gasped.

I looked at them confused and they were looking at my jewelry.

"Oh, isn't it pretty. Edward and your mom got it for me, some sort of crystal he said." I smiled.

They both laughed and giggled.

Edward walked over and saw them and gave them a murderous glare.

"Just because your men are to cheap to buy you anything doesn't mean you need to laugh and be jealous of Bella's" he snapped.

"Edward, we would never!" Rose glared.

"Edward. Please. They were complimenting me on it. Behave!" I snapped and walked towards the school.

He ran after me.

"Bells, I'm sorry. Most girls are jealous. I'm sorry." He grabbed my arm and turned me around and kissed me passionately in the hallway.

We were kissing when someone shoved into us.

"Oh, so sorry." It was Tanya.

"Oh, you date trash now?" she snapped at Edward.

"No, I took the trash out. I found the treasure!" he smiled.

"And you gave her your grandmothers jewelry?" she snapped.

My hand went to the necklace and he turned to me.

"Oh, you didn't tell her, she doesn't know. Did you lie to her and tell her it was fake or something, to make her feel worthy? That's so sweet Edward. You know I'm the only one worthy of those." Tanya sneered and shoved past me, shoving me into a locker.

I took off into the girls bathroom with Edward behind me, but stopping at the door.

My cell phone ringing, it was Edward's ring tone, I finally turned it off and slid to the floor, taking the jewelry off and sliding it into my backpack, I can't believe he wouldn't tell me about that.

When it was about half over, I called dad and told him I wasn't feeling well, told him I must have eaten something bad, he asked if I needed one of my brothers to drive me home, I told him no, I could walk, it wasn't to far, I'd be fine, so I went to the office and they wrote me out to go home.

About 20 minutes later I was home to a quite house.

I called dad and told him I was fine and going to bed.

I took the jewelry out of my bag and placed it into the box, wrote a note to Edward and told him I was upset at him for lying to me and I couldn't except this.

And I needed time.

I put it in a bag and sat it on the kitchen table, I text Alice and let her know it was there and to tell Edward, because I knew they'd be texting me at lunch.

I then turned off my phone and changed into my old sweats and crawled into bed and cried.

How could everything go from being perfect to back to the way it was in just a few seconds?

I don't understand?

Maybe I'm not meant to be happy.

Maybe I should end it?

Maybe I should have done it a long time ago.

I don't think I'll ever be happy, someone will always disappoint me or upset me!

Life just isn't fair.

My dad loves me and he's the only one who hasn't lied to me, but that's it.

Everyone else has.

So what's the use in living.

By the end of this inner dialogue, I'm crying so hard, I can barely catch my breath.

Maybe a nice hot bath will calm me down.

I look at the clock and it's 3:00pm, the boys will be home soon.

I draw a scolding hot bath and add bubbles, I just need to relax, I'm so fucking stressed, but really, what do I have to live for?

I think about this as I submerge my body in the water.

A/N:

Sorry for the shortness, just trying to get caught up…

It's been forever…

I didn't realize I how long it's been!

And then I was w/o Internet for almost a month b/c I moved…

Sorry about that!

I promise I won't be that long anymore…

READ & REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 11**

EPOV

I can't believe I lied to Bella about my grandmother's jewels.

I knew I'd have to tell her sooner or later, but I was hoping on the later part.

I thought Rose and Alice were going to blow it this morning, but NO! It was fucking Tanya who does it!

She locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out, I had to get to class and hope for the best and talk to her at lunch.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" Dmitri slammed me against the wall as soon as I entered the lunchroom.

"What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled. "Where is she? She was in the bathroom when I went to class this morning." I said.

"Dad called me and told me Bella went home 'sick' today. He said she sounded like she'd been crying and I know you two were arguing over the jewelry you gave her this morning. He's concerned she might have a set back! So, I'm leaving after lunch to go check on her and so help me God if she's done anything, I'm kicking your ass, Cullen!" Dmitri threatened, but I knew it was a promise.

"Can I come with you? I feel terrible for lying to her over some jewelry and want to explain to her." I begged.

"Fine, call your parents, but I'm leaving in 30 minutes with or without you." Dmitri growled and sat back at the table.

I called my mom and told her what happened.

She was frantic as well.

She told me I was allowed to go and hoped Bella was alright.

I told Dmitri I was allowed and so after lunch, we took our cars and headed out.

We arrived at the same time, I saw the bag with a note to me on the table, but didn't stop, we both headed upstairs and burst into her room, we didn't see anything, but we heard music in the bathroom and my heart fell, Oh, God, what did she do?, was the first thing through my head.

Dmitri and I burst through the door to see her wrapped in a towel, crying on the floor.

Dmitri looked at me and backed out of the room.

I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap.

"Bella. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just knew you wouldn't take it if I told you they were real diamonds and I really knew you wouldn't take it if you knew it was a family heirloom." I pressed a kiss to her head.

"Edward, I can't believe you lied to me. You're like all the others. I thought you were different and you're not! We were so happy and then you lied. How will I ever trust you again?" she shouted and pushed off me, running out of the bathroom.

Dmitri was standing there waiting with open arms for his sister.

"It's O.K., Bells. I'm going to go get you some meds and you change. I'll show Edward out." he spat my name at the end.

I hung my head and whispered " I do love you Bella." as I walked away.

"You don't lie to the ones you love." she whispered back.

I grabbed the bag and walked out, my heart breaking.

As I walked in my house, my mom ran up and asked if Bella was O.K. and I told her physically yes, but I'd hurt her mentally like everyone else by lying to her and not telling her the truth about the jewelry.

I told my mom I'd be skipping dinner, I just wanted to be left alone, especially Alice.

I locked my door and grabbed the picture of Bella and I from the Holidays, we were so happy just two months ago and here it is almost Valentine's day and she wouldn't be mine.

I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

BPOV

Dmitri held me until I cried myself to sleep.

I was woke up by my dad sitting on my bed, caressing my hair.

"Bells, talk to me please. You can't keep this bottled up." he begged.

So I sat up and told him everything that happened.

"Oh, Bella. I don't think he meant it to hurt you. We all know how you hate being fussed over. You don't even want me to buy you a car because the boy have one. So, you think Edward was even going to dare tell you those were rare and antique diamonds he was putting on you? Oh baby girl!" my dad hugged me.

"But dad, he lied." I sobbed.

"Bells, he only fibbed. It's not a HUGE lie. It was just because he knows you don't like all those fancy things. Carlisle and Esme love you and they see you've brought out the best in Edward or I can guarantee you, they wouldn't have let him give you that jewelry. You've got to be something special. A keeper." My dad smiled.

"I guess you're right dad. It was just overwhelming. Tanya was talking down about me and then the jewelry and all I could think in my head is LIAR! Why Dad? Why?" I held on to him and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning and felt pretty horrible.

My head hurt and my body was throbbing from crying so much.

I text Alice and told her I needed her.

She sent me a huge smile and said she'd be there in 10 minutes.

I showered and got dressed, threw my hair in a neat ponytail and Alice arrived and did my makeup.

"Bells, you look like shit. But if it makes you feel better, Edward looks worse and he won't be able to cover his with makeup." she smiled proudly.

"He didn't sleep well? I asked.

'Nope, Not at all." she smirked.

"Well now I feel even worse." I sat on my bed.

"Bell, come on. Let's get you together and you can get to school and kiss and makeup." she smiled.

"He's not going to want me back." I sighed.

"Bell, he didn't cry himself to sleep over nothing. Now, come on!" she pulled me into the bathroom and got me together.

Felix drove us to school, I was a nervous wreck, knowing I'd hurt him so much yesterday.

We pulled up and his car wasn't there.

"Ali, you said he'd be here." I whined.

"He was right behind me. Maybe he just stopped for coffee, I told you he didn't sleep good." she pulled me to first period.

I came to my locker before lunch and it was covered in balloons and paper flowers.

I had a huge smile on my face, I looked around for Edward but didn't see him anywhere.

Alice came up and squealed.

"He listened to me after all." she bounced.

"You told him to do this?" I smiled.

"Well, not THIS! I told him to send you TONS of flowers, but this is a start." she rolled her eyes.

I took out my phone and took a picture.

Alice shoved me over to my locker and took a picture with her phone and I guess sent it to him, I wanted to thank him in person, I couldn't wait to get to lunch.

Alice and I walked in the lunch room and everyone was at the table, including a huge bouquet of wild flowers and boxes of pizza, from my favorite pizza place.

I was standing there, in shock, tears coming down my face, he'd done this all for me, he really does love me.

Alice opened the top pizza and 'sorry' was spelled out in pepperoni.

I was full on crying now, Alice was snapping pictures right and left of me, but still no Edward.

"Bella, can we eat NOW." the guys grumbled.

I just shook my head and went to sit down, before a pair of arms wrapped around me.

Edward.

I smiled as he squeezed me from behind and kissed my neck, Alice was picture happy again.

I turned around and kissed him with all that I had.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to react that way, I do need to start trusting you, you above all others, I really…" he cut me off with another kiss.

"Cullen I didn't beat your ass yesterday, but I surely will today if you don't get your hands off my sister's ass!" Dmitri growled through a mouth full of pizza.

Edward chuckled and sat in the chair, pulling me in his lap.

"I don't want to lose a second with you." he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He fed me pizza and we kissed all throughout lunch.

"Thank you for making me happy again Edward." I kissed him as we were leaving for class.

"Get a room!" boomed Emmett.

"Damn it! That hurt!" We look over and see Felix shaking out his fist and Emmett rubbing his arm.

"Don't let me here you talking like that about my sister again." Felix growled.

"Well, damn, everyone at this table has had sex EXCEPT Bella! I didn't think it was that big of a deal!" Emmett snapped.

Rose hit him upside the head.

"Damn babe! What did I do now!" he grumbled.

"Not everyone is a horndog like you!" she smiled and winked at him and he grabbed her in a kiss.

Everyone laughed and Edward walked me to class.

"I liked the picture Alice took of you by your locker. It's my new screen saver. When I saw that smile, I knew we were going to be good. I love you Bella." he kissed me again and then sprinted off to class.

Alice tugged on my shirt to bring me out of my daze.

Jasper was there and chuckled.

"Man, I was thinking I might have a chance." he joked.

"Ha, Ha, Jasper. Who's your lay of the week." Alice asked.

"No one. I'm having a week of celibacy, kind of like you ladies do, when you have your Aunt Flo visit, you know, but I've got no problems, I just don't want to use them all up." he smiled his killer smile.

"So, basically you were turned down this week." I said dryly.

"Bells, my heart, it's breaking." he smiled that devious smile.

We finished History and then it was my one and only class with Edward, Biology.

He met me outside of History and I told him about Jasper and he laughed.

We walked hand in hand to Bio and before we got to the class I stopped him.

"Edward, I just want to apologize and if you still want me to have your Grandmother's jewelry, I will because I know it means so much, but please, let's be open and honest with each other, from this point out. O.K.?" I asked, kissing him softly and looking in his eyes.

"Bells anything for you. I love you." he smiled.

We walked into class and sat down, we were early, so I turned to face him and held his hands, confident in what I was going to say to him.

"Edward, we're going to be completely honest from now on, right?" I asked.

He nodded staring into my eyes.

I leaned into his ear and whispered. "I love you too." his breath caught and he pulled away to look at me, I was biting my lip, he pulled it out with his thumb and kissed me with more passion than I'd ever felt, my body was feeling things I'd never felt.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"Edward, I want you to make me yours. _All yours!" _I stressed, at that time the teacher walked in and Edward had a cheesy smile on his face.

After class, Edward grabbed me around the waist, "All mine? How so?" he asked.

"I want you to make love to me." I whispered in his ear.

Edward just stopped and stared at me like I had three heads.

A/N:

Sorry for the cliff hanger there…

Had to give you one…

She shocked the hell out of him!

Right?

READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 12**

EPOV

I can't believe we're all going away for the weekend and Bella is actually planning on giving herself to me this weekend.

I don't know who's more nervous, her or me.

I wasn't a virgin, but she was.

And I knew this was a big thing for Bella.

She was putting all her trust into me.

This was the next step in our relationship.

And I knew if I hurt her, I was going to have to answer to three brothers now.

Seth had made that VERY clear once Charlie and Sue got married that he was stepping up and protecting her.

So here we were, everyone at my parents cabin I had already laid claim to the Master suite, which got me looks of death from all three brothers, but Bella managed to calm them down.

Dmitri had recently started dating Jane, she was a little bossy, but they fit and she wasn't mean towards me, so that was o.k. and Seth was dating Emily, so everyone was paired up, which was nice, although some couples did have to share rooms, they offered to 'take turns' using them.

Seth and Emily volunteered for the couch, since they had just started dating and 'weren't there yet' in there relationship, so they wouldn't be doing anything embarrassing to get caught.

After we unloaded everything we all changed into our swimsuits and headed to the lake.

We had a blast of chicken fights and splashing around.

The others were going to go on a hike, but Bella and I opted out, since she was so clumsy.

We headed to 'our' room and I asked if she'd like to shower first, she asked if I would shower with her and I knew what she wanted.

We showered together, washing each other and stealing kisses, I carried her to the bed and laid her down, looking into her, I knew she was ready.

"Bella, if this hurts, please tell me." I whispered.

"Edward. I've already talked to Alice and I know it's going to hurt like hell, so just plunge in and get it over with. The faster it's done, the sooner we can make it feel better." she smiled and that's all I needed.

I kissed her from head to toe, stopping at her slick folds to make sure she was plenty wet.

When I was satisfied she was, I moved up her body and plunged in.

She cried out and I covered her in kisses.

I didn't whisper I'm sorry, because I wasn't, I knew this is what she wanted, what we wanted.

I kissed away her silent, happy tears and told her I loved her, I really loved her.

"Edward, I love you to." she smiled.

And with that we came together.

It wasn't a huge mind blowing orgasm, but I knew in time, we get there.

I rolled off her and held her.

"Bella thank you. That's the best thing anyone has ever given me." I smiled.

"You've been so patient with me and made me know love, Edward. How could I NOT give myself to you?" she smiled.

I kissed her head and we fell asleep.

"Cullen you better have clothes on when I break down this fucking door!" Dmitri yelled.

"Fuck off Dmitri" Bella giggled, she fucking giggled.

"Bella? Are you O.K.?" Dmitri asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Then why is the door locked?" Dmitri demanded.

"Because we want to be alone." Bella said.

"Well, I don't like it." he pushed.

"Too bad. We'll be out in 10 minutes to start dinner." she smiled.

We heard Hmmmpp, from the door and foot stomping and then she leaned on my chest and kissed me again.

The weekend was wonderful and Bella and I gave ourselves to each other over and over.

I promised to love her forever and I meant it I would do everything in my power to keep her happy and smiling.

We packed our stuff, I was sad to leave, Bella and I were enjoying our little bubble we'd been in all weekend, knowing once school started, things would be busy and we'd have less time for one another, especially with my busy schedule.

We both had AP classes, but I was co-captain of the football team and basketball team, plus I was trying to take basic college courses so I'd have those out of the way, as was Bella, so that's less we'd both have to deal with.

And to make time for each other.

We were at basketball practice and Jane, Alice and Bella were watching us.

Bella had went to walk down the bleachers and fell.

Practice stopped, Dmitri and I raced over to her and I grabbed her in my arms.

Dmitri said she'd been sick all weekend, I hadn't been home, I'd had to go with my parents to visit a sick family member, so we'd only text and she never mentioned being sick, but she's Bella and stubborn, so she wouldn't.

The couch dismissed Dmitri and I.

"Edward, take Alice and Bella in your car and Jane and I will follow, I'll call my dad, we'll meet you at the hospital." Dmitri said.

Alice grabbed her and Bella's stuff and we raced towards my car, Alice sat in the backseat with Bella's head in he lap.

When we arrived at the hospital, I carried her inside and they knew who I was because of my father and told me to follow them, they paged my dad STAT and he came running in, he said we had to wait in the waiting room, some rules couldn't be broken, I tried arguing, but he gave me 'the look' and I kissed Bella's head and left.

BPOV

I awoke to bright lights and a pounding headache with my dad, Carlisle, Esme and Edward all sitting in the room looking worried.

As soon as I opened my eyes, Edward was at my side.

"Bells, are you O.K.?" his voice was filled with panic.

"Edward!" Carlisle's voice came from behind him and Edward moved away.

"Bella, we all need to talk." he smiled sadly.

I looked to Edward and he shrugged.

I looked to my dad and I could tell he looked sad, Esme was between happy and sad.

"What's going on?" I asked really confused.

"Edward, take the chair and sit." his dad said.

It was really quiet for quite a while, Carlisle got the chart and flipped through it and cleared his throat and finally Esme, getting impatient spoke up.

"For the love of God Carlisle, just spit it out!" she snapped.

"O.K. Bella. Um, You and Edward are going to be parents." he smiled weekly.

Esme squealed and grabbed me and hugged me tightly, gone was her sadness, my dads face showed disappointment and sadness, Carlisle was torn.

Edward got up and walked out of the room and I just started crying.

"Charlie, Carlisle, leave us alone, I'd like to talk to Bella alone." Esme smiled softly at them.

Dad got up and kissed my head.

"I love you kid, and I'm not mad. It's just a lot to digest, O.K." he smiled at me.

I shook my head as the tears rolled down.

Esme sat on the bed with me and held my hands.

"Bella, to say it's not a shock to all of us would be a lie. But we're all going to be here for both of you. I've already spoken to Charlie and told him that if you'd like to stay with us once the baby comes, you're more than welcome or whatever we work out, it's up to you and Edward. Just know we support you both 100%. Next year you'll be seniors and have very busy years. Charlie and Sue both work and you'll need help taking care of that little one and I'm offering, so don't EVER feel like you'll be a burden do you understand me dear? That's my grandbaby and I'll do everything I can. O.K.?" Esme smiled at me.

I hugged her so tight I and the tears wouldn't stop.

"Esme thank you for everything. I do appreciate it. I just kind of have to rap my head around it. Wow! I can't believe it. I thought I had the stomach flu!" I laughed.

"Oh, I did too with Emmett. It was horrible. Until Carlisle came home from work one night and found me passed out on the floor in the bathroom. He rushed me to the ER. His buddies laughed at him for not noticing the signs of pregnancy. In his defense, he'd been so busy with his residency that I hadn't told him how sick I was or how long I'd been this sick, because it was mostly at night, while he was gone." Esme giggled.

"Would you like me to get Edward for you?" she smiled at me.

"Yes, please." I smiled back.

She came back a few minutes later. "They said he took off after the news and they can't find him, he probably just needs time to process everything. You know how he can be." she smiled sadly. "Carlisle is coming in to give you something for the nausea and it'll help you rest, but it's safe for the baby, O.K. and don't worry, the only other person who knows, is Sue. We'll let you tell your friends when you're ready." she smiled.

"Thanks so much Esme." I smiled.

She kissed my forehead and I waited for Carlisle to finish up before I fell into a fitful sleep.

I awoke to a dark room and felt around for my light switch.

I turned it on and was startled to see Edward sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He said back, no smile.

"We need to talk." he said again.

"Yeah I know. I wanted to earlier, but you left." I said.

"I had stuff to think about." he shrugged.

"And I don't" I snapped.

"Well, it's not like you can really go anywhere." he grinned.

"You know what, I can't do this now. We'll wait until I'm out, it's not fair I'm stuck in a bed and can't even stand up." I snapped.

"Look, it won't take long." he sighed.

"Oh, that sounds great." I snapped again.

"We made a mistake. We rushed into sex, we didn't use protection and now we're paying for it. We can put it up for adoption or have it taken care of." he shrugged.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked..

"GETTHEFUCKOUT!" I was screaming and crying, Esme and Carlisle come running in, I'd thrown the remote at him and he ran out the door, Esme looked at me and took me in her arms and held me, I was sobbing so hard, I couldn't even talk.

Carlisle was calling a nurse and the next thing I know everything was calm.

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed this…

Sorry for the drama…

But you know you like it…

Bella/Edward drama is the best… We all know it… LOL

;0)

READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 13**

EPOV

I can't do this, I really can't, I have so much going for me and I'm going to be busy with all these extra classes and trying to prepare for college, I just can't do this and she doesn't fucking understand. I thought to myself as I paced back and forth in my room, after leaving the hospital.

I heard the door to the garage open and knew my parents were home and they'd have something to say about my behavior today, I was right, my dad came in my room with my mom behind him and she looked ready to kill.

"Edward, I can't believe you acted like that with Bella today. She hasn't had time to think things through either and for you to burst in and say adoption or abortion, is uncalled for!" my dad shouted.

"Dad, I've got to many things going on this year for me to worry about a pregnant girl and then a baby!" I shouted back.

"A pregnant girl! How dare you Edward Anthony! Bella is not some SLUT you just knocked up, she's your girlfriend!" my mom yelled at me.

"Look, I know you mean the best, but I can't be a dad and be at college." I snapped.

"That's fine, then break up with Bella, but you WILL always be this child's father, Bella HAS said she is keeping this baby. And I think she's going to come here after the baby is born, she'll need help taking care of it, so she can start college as well." my mom snapped again and stormed out.

I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Edward, look, you made the choice to have sex and failed to use protection. So now you have to pay the price. We love Bella and she'll be here in a few months. You can still go away to college, we're not going to make you choose, but just know that when you DO come home, you will be respectful to Bella and your child, regardless if you have anything to do with them or not." my dad clapped my shoulder and walked out.

I laid back on my bed and just stared at the ceiling, think how in the hell can this have happened.

I just went through a 'fake' scare with Tanya and now with Bella, it was real, I still didn't want anything to do with it though, that much I knew.

I heard Emmett come in laughing and he walked into my room.

"Hey dad!" he yelled.

"Fuck you Emmett, where did you hear that from?" I yelled.

"Bella. She just told all of us and she's keeping it." he smiled.

"Get the fuck out Emmett!" I shoved him out and slammed my door, I heard him laughing as he walked away.

The next few months were hell.

School was brutal, football practice is where I took my aggression out at, it felt good.

Bella had started to show and Tanya was harassing her, I avoided everyone as much as possible.

Rose and Alice were all over Bella, making sure she was O.K., as were her brothers.

Felix wanted to kick my ass so bad it wasn't funny and Dmitri and I had gotten into it a few times.

My mom was riding my case about being nice to Bella, but I couldn't stand to look at her and it sucked, because my mom and dad were turning the basement, or workout/game room into an apartment for Bella and the baby, so she was over a lot.

BPOV

It was now March and I was 5 months pregnant.

The morning sickness was over thanks goodness, I couldn't handle that anymore.

Sue had taken me to get some really cute clothes, so I didn't have to dress like a bum, since winter was over.

I was at the Cullen's house several times a week, but Edward ignored me when he saw me.

Esme had the apartment almost finished and it was gorgeous, it had separate rooms for each of us and a huge bathroom, a little living room area, the dining room and kitchen were small, but perfect, as she assured me we'd be dining with them most of the time.

It was already for us to move in, her and Sue had decorated the nursery together.

They'd done it unisex, in an animal theme, since the baby was hiding and we couldn't see what it was.

Carlisle was going to try again in a few weeks, since this baby was a mover, Emmett had nicknamed it monkey, so that's what everyone called my baby.

I was doing well in school and I'd have my AA when I finished, of course I'd be a whale when I walked across the stage, but at least I'd graduate.

They threw a surprise shower for me, buying me everything I'd need for the baby and more, I'd finally found out I was having a girl, everyone was excited, but I still didn't have any names.

We were soon graduating and I was moving in with the Cullen's, luckily Edward would be leaving for school soon, it still hurt that he was unresponsive to everything.

It was the last weekend in July and I was 2 weeks overdue, but Carlisle hadn't started worrying until now, I woke up and had a fever, so he and Esme rushed me to the hospital and called my dad on the way, Sue was probably already there due to her shift not ending yet.

We went straight up to the maternity floor and my doctor was waiting and just like Carlisle had told me on the ride over, she confirmed, they were going to have to an emergency c-section.

After 2 hours, I had a beautiful baby girl.

All my family and friends had arrived now and I was going to give them the name together.

"Well, what is it sis?" Felix had asked.

"Her name is Elyse Swan Cullen" I smiled at everyone.

"Oh, Bella, it perfect." Esme said kissing my forehead.

They stayed for a while and took pictures, then Carlisle shooed them away so I could rest.

Two days later we were going home.

Esme was a joy, she helped take care of Elyse and me, she helped me register for college, even though I'd be doing mostly on line, there would be a few times I'd have to go in.

She told me she had text Edward and sent a picture, but she'd got no reply and as he was due home in the next few days, she hadn't heard from him.

Elyse was two weeks old when Edward arrived, I had been at home with her, Esme had ran to the store, Emmett and Rose were coming as well and we were having a big dinner with my family.

"Hello?" I said from the couch in the living room, no answer, then there he was, standing in front of me, no emotion at all.

"Oh, hi." I smiled as I was feeding Elyse, I couldn't get up.

He said hi and then told me he wanted to introduce his girlfriend, he motioned for her to come over, at the same time Esme came in and yelled from the kitchen "Oh, Edward, you made it." you could here the joy in her voice, until she walked into the living room and saw all of us.

"And who is this?" she pointed to his girlfriend.

"Mom, this is Maggie, my girlfriend." he smiled. "Maggie this is mom and Bella." he didn't even look my way when he said my name.

Maggie smiled and said hi.

"Who is this adorable baby?" Maggie smiled and sat next to me, obviously NOT knowing the situation.

Esme and Edward both shot their heads my way.

"Oh, this is MY daughter Elyse Swan Cullen." I smiled.

"Edward, you didn't tell me you had a sister, are you twins?" she asked puzzled, you could tell I was their age.

"No Maggie, this is my Ex-girlfriend." he glared at me.

"What? And you didn't bother to tell me you have a daughter?" she spat.

"Can we take this up to my room or the backyard to discuss?" he touched her shoulder and she flinched away.

"We can go to your room, but you will explain everything!" she demanded.

Edward glared at me and as soon as they were upstairs, I lost it, Esme took the baby and I ran into the apartment.

A few minutes later, Esme came down with Elyse and sat on my bed.

"Bella, just be the stronger person. Hold your head high and don't let him see the hurt he caused. Yes, he's my son, but he did wrong by you and for that I am very upset with him. I can't believe he'd do that to you." she patted my back.

I sat up "I know Esme, it was just hard to see him with someone else." I sighed to stop myself from crying.

I gathered myself and told her I was going to take a shower before dinner, she said she'd take Elyse and put her down for a nap in her room, I gave her a huge hug as she walked into Elyse's room.

Dinner was interesting.

I thought Carlisle, my dad and Felix were going to kill Edward.

Carlisle took him into his study and you could hear the yelling while we watched T.V., Maggie was in Edward's room, as I'm sure she felt awkward.

They stayed for the weekend, not seeing much of them, they stayed in Edwards room or out of the house, they did go to lunch with Esme one day and out dancing with everyone else another time, I was asked to go, but declined, I'd feel out of place and I'd just given birth two weeks ago.

The first year of Elyse's life passed by quickly, I couldn't believe we were getting ready for her party.

She was walking around and babbling, loving every minute she could get someone's attention, which wasn't hard, all eyes were on her, always.

Everyone had come home for her birthday, except of course Edward, he didn't even come for the holidays, I think it had something to do with the blowout when Elyse was first born.

We had a wonderful party, Princess theme everywhere.

Rose and Alice had bought her a ton of clothes, Carlisle and Esme bought a play house, Dmitri bought he a huge stuffed ladybug, that's what I'd recently, redid her room in, at Esme's insistence.

Felix bought he some diamond earrings, they had the screw on backs, so that was nice, my dad and Sue had bought her fishing gear, which everyone laughed at and Emmett bought her a sweat suit from UW and on the back he had his football number on it and Cullen across the back.

I made her cake which was a huge castle, that's what I'd learned to do in my free time was bake creatively.

She had a busy day and passed out soon after everyone left.

I took her to bed and was sitting in the living room watching T.V. when my door opened, I looked up and it was Edward.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked.

A/N:

Sorry in the delay… I just didn't have it in me to write…

I'm back and I'll try and be better!

Read and Review!

S.M., she's one lucky lady… She owns Jasper & I want him…:0(


	15. Chapter 14

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 14**

EPOV

"Hey can we talk?" I walked into Bella's apartment, knowing everyone would be in bed for the night.

"I have nothing to say to you." she snapped.

"Look, I know I was an ass and I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"Edward, you dismissed me and MY daughter! I'm pissed at you, to no end! You think I'm going to listen to you? Fuck No! Just get out. I'm not that scared little girl anymore, I've got something bugger and better to live for and she's right in there! I'm over the fact you don't want her, that's fine, so just leave us alone. Or, better yet, just sign your rights away! I know you don't want any of this, so just do I that favor, please? Don't be a burden. Let me and my daughter be in peace. I've already been looking for my own place. I've got a job lines up and TONS of help, so I don't need YOU!" she shouted, regretting it as soon as she did, Elyse started crying.

"Please just go, I have MY daughter to attend to!" she shoved past me.

I just stood there and waited. I hadn't seen my daughter since she was two weeks old, I stayed away, my parents would visit a few times and there were pictures on Bella's & everyone's Face book, so I knew WHAT she looked like, just not in person.

"May I?" I asked hold my hands out.

"Get Out! I don't want you here!" she growled and Elyse started to cry more.

I turned on my heel and sulked out.

I had tried to come in and talk to her, Maggie and I hadn't lasted long after the Bella incident and she told ALL girls on campus about it, so finding a date, was really hard, I hadn't had sex in months and I'd hoped Bella would still be the complacent and needy girl I left behind, just so I'd get SOME action.

BPOV

I can't believe he came in here and tried to apologize!

Did he think I'd be that stupid little girl still?

Uggghhh!

I was walking around with Elyse, trying to calm her down.

It was my stupid fault, she doesn't like yelling, we'd figured that out when we were all watching a football game one day and Emmett and his loud ass mouth screamed when his team made a touchdown, Elyse had screamed and it took forever for her to stop and of course I was upset too, so that just added to it.

Finally she was calming down, but clinging to me.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy?" I asked.

She gave a nod and pulled me closer.

We went to my bed and I made a pillow fort on the bed and floor and then crawled in next to her, she was out within a minute, as was I.

The next few months flew by and after I'd told Esme and Carlisle I was leaving, it was finally time for me to start packing.

I didn't have much, Esme had insisted that her and Carlisle buy me a small cottage, since Edward had signed off his parental rights, they thought I'd take her away from them too, which I reassured them would NEVER happed.

Esme, Sue, Alice and Rose had decorated for me; I told them colors and was left out of everything else.

It was a perfect 2 bedroom/ 1 bath home.

It was yellow outside and had plenty of light inside.

It had a nice backyard, which they'd bought another play set for, they redid the kitchen and bath with new appliances and carried over the now Princess Theme into Elyse's room. They'd bought her a beautiful canopy bed with a sheer pink canopy, there were princess touches everywhere, as well as butterflies and family photos.

My room they'd done in a silvery purple and the bathroom they did in greens, yellows and orange, a bright polka dot shower curtain and more family pictures, and a polka dot rug rounded out the bathroom, it wasn't childish, but it was bright and fun.

The living room they painted a pale sand color and did it in light beachy blues and tans, it wasn't tacky though, it was simple for the small living room and the kitchen was done in a light yellow with a beautiful blue and yellow backsplash behind the sink and stove, the dining room was in with the kitchen, so they'd bought a farm house table that had four chairs and a bench, it could be pushed against the wall, when not in use, but I'd have enough seating when everyone came to visit.

They'd even fenced in the yard with the nice white vinyl fence and added a security system and not to mention the full closets and kitchen.

I started crying when I saw it.

I was so happy.

I was starting work on Monday, so Elyse and I would be able to enjoy the weekend and get use to the house.

I'd be working at a bakery and Elyse was starting pre-school, but at least I knew the owner, it was my friend Angela's mom. They ran a pre-school and were giving me a killer rate, in turn, I'd bake for them on any special occasions they needed me for and seeing as though they had one birthday party a month for all the kids born in that month, I'd be making a few cakes for them, plus I'd still be working on my degree, which I was almost done with and then, hopefully I could be a teacher.

I can't believe that Elyse is another year older.

At two she was unstoppable.

She talked ALL the time, she was always wanting to be on the go, she loved school, but the person she liked to be around most, Esme!

She wanted to do everything she did.

I was finished with school, waiting to hear from one of the local ones and still working at the bakery, which I planned to still help her out with, when she had big catering jobs and whenever I was off work.

It was mid August and I was getting frustrated I might not get a job this school year, when Mrs. Cope, Forks Middle School called and said she had a position open, it was for a Life Skills teacher.

"Um, Mrs. Cope, I don't know what that is." I answered honestly.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, it's the new word for Home Ec." she laughed into the phone.

"Oh, no worries, I can do that." I laughed with her.

"It's a little different than _OLD HOME EC." _She stressed.

"Um, O.K.?" I asked as a question.

"Well, you teach them Life Skills, like balancing a checkbook, a little sex ed., some cooking and basic hand stitching, everyday things they'll need." she said.

"O.K., I can do that, no problems." I replied.

"Good, come by on Monday and I'll show you your room and you can get it set up. School starts in 3 weeks." she sighed.

I was so excited, that I screamed and jumped up and down, once I hung up the phone.

I called everyone and they were so happy.

We were going to dinner to celebrate, everyone would be home this weekend.

Alice worked for a designer in Seattle, she was trying to get her ideas out there and he was the only one willing to work with her, her and Felix had married right after their second year of college, he was a Police Officer in Seattle.

Emmett and Rose were living in Seattle as well, they'd married and had a baby on the way, They had opened a car repair business and were doing great!

Dmitri and Jane were on and off again.

He lived in Seattle and was a private contractor.

Jane lived on the outskirts of Seattle and she was a dance instructor.

Seth was still in college, working on his Master's in Psychology, he was currently single.

Jasper had moved to California and I hadn't seen him since I gave birth, we Skyped once in a blue moon, but he was busy. Playing in bars and working to try and get an album out, that he didn't have anytime, but he was coming home this weekend, since it was a big 'family' reunion as Esme called it.

Edward, well, who knows and I didn't care.

When Elyse asked about her daddy, we'd all agreed to say that he passed away, basically, that's what it was like 'he never existed' and he didn't ever come home to visit, telling his mom and dad they he was busy with working on his Doctorate and interning.

I was so excited for this weekend.

Even though most of us didn't live far, with our busy lives, we didn't get to spend a lot of time together.

I gathered Elyse and her stuff for the weekend, having packed mine last night, after being so wired I couldn't sleep and we were off to Esme's.

We were the first to arrive at The Cullen's, Esme was so excited.

She took Elyse so I could bring our stuff in and I placed it in the apartment.

I called my dad and Sue to let them know I was here.

Sue sounded off, but I just took it that she maybe just got off a long shift.

She said she'd tell dad, I thanked her and hung up, going back upstairs to visit with Esme.

She made us lunch and soon Emmett and Rose came in, Emmett picked me up and hugged me, while Elyse pulled on his pants for some attention.

I hugged Rose and patted her stomach, only three months to go for them.

We settled into the lounge chairs while Emmett played with Elyse.

We heard the door open and a tinkling laugh, Alice and Felix were here.

I ran to Felix and gave him a big hug, I really missed my twin.

Before we could shut the door, Carlisle came home and told us he was going to take a quick shower before joining us.

Elyse was yawning so I excused myself to put her downstairs.

"Now Bella, she has a room upstairs too you know and you'll be able to stay with us here, if she's upstairs." Esme smiled.

"I guess you're right. I'll be right back." I walked Elyse upstairs for her nap, even though it was a little later than usual, I knew she'd be up later tonight, so it would be fine.

As I walked downstairs I heard soft raised voices.

"How dare you bring your fiancé into this house without warning us and then drop a bomb tat she's PREGNANT!" Esme had lost it, she was screaming at the only person I could imagine, Edward.

I slowly walked into the living room, Dmitri had arrived with Jane as well and my brothers looked like they were about to kill him.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I walked up and shook her hand, everyone looking at me like I had 3 heads.

"Did Edward tell you that he already has had one child and signed his rights away? He's had nothing to do with her since she was born? He walked out on me when he found out I was pregnant. Did he tell you any of that?" I asked, barely holding it in and Edward looked like he wanted to rip me to pieces.

"Yeah, see that adorable girl with his hair? Yeah, that's who he wrote off." I turned on my heal and walked out into the backyard, before taking off in a sprint to the bench by the pond.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, before I heard someone coming.

"Bells?" the husky voice asked in question.

I wiped my hands across my face before turning and seeing Jasper there.

"Hey. I just got here and Alice and Rose filled me in. They thought it'd be safe to send me." he shrugged.

"Jasper." I hugged him and just cried.

"Bells, he's not worth crying over. C'mon. You know better. Don't let him see that he hurt you." he said while holding me and stoking my hair.

"Jasper, really, I'm not crying over him, I'm crying because of what he did to Elyse! He wrote her off and not even a year later, he's engaged and she's pregnant? How does someone change in a year?" I asked so confused.

"Bells, you have." he smiled down at me. "Hell, you've changed a lot since I saw you almost 2 years ago. You're even more beautiful now." he face was so close to mine, he leaned down and kissed me.

"Jasper." I whispered and I pulled him closer, man I was so stupid. Why did I let him go all those years ago? He's always been here for me.

"Bella, I don't want to lie to you. I just got out of a horrible relationship, but my feelings for you are as they've always been." he smiled as he kissed me again.

A/N:

Yep… That's where it's stopping at.

Sorry…

More to come next chapter…

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW~~~{~~3


	16. Chapter 15

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 15**

It's been six months and I love my teaching job.

I teach all grades and really love it.

Elyse and I were doing great, she was talking up a storm and even beginning to recognize some sight words.

She'd be 3 soon and was so smart.

Jasper had went back to California of course, that's where his career was.

We did talk a lot and Skype, but we weren't dating, I told him I wouldn't do the 'long distance' thing, he agreed, reluctantly.

As I was working late one night at school, before Spring Break, there was a knock at my door.

"Bella hey!" It was Mr. Newton or Mike, I should say. He was the new Social Studies teacher here and we'd became good friends.

"Mike, hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I see you're working late, I'd like to buy you dinner, unless you have to get home to your little girl?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. That'd be great. She's staying with her grandparents tonight, since I'm working late." I smiled.

"Cool, let me grab my stuff and I'll be back in a couple minutes." he smiled.

He'd asked me out several times before, but I'd always had plans or was just too tired.

Elyse was in dance class now, and I had that twice a week, after work.

I finished up my stuff and was ready when Mike got back.

"So where to?" I asked.

"Well, my aunt and uncle own this awesome Pub and they serve food too, they're always busy, but it's worth it." he smiled.

"O.K., sure." I smiled.

I followed him to the Pub and he was right, it was packed.

We found a corner table and an older blonde woman came out hugging him.

"Oh, Mike! We haven't seen you in ages." she smiled.

"Um, Aunt Marie, you and Uncle John just saw me a few weeks ago." he smiled.

"Well, that's to long. You used to come here every week for dinner, until that vile Jessica…" she was ranting and Mike held up his hand to stop her.

"Aunt Marie, this is Bella, she's a colleague." he smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she blushed.

"It's O.K." I smiled.

We ordered and had a couple of beers, it felt good to be out.

As we ate, I asked him about 'vile Jessica' and he laughed.

"Ahhh, yeah. She's my Ex-wife." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I smiled at him.

"Oh, God no… I left her. She was cheating on me with her boss, my BEST FRIEND at the time as well. So, I left her, thankfully before we could start a family, I don't know what I'd do if I had to share custody with that bitch." he said viscously.

"Oh, I understand that all to well." I smiled and chuckled.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

I proceeded to tell him about what happened to me and he was apologetic.

"Oh, I'm over it. It's taken a lot, but I've come to grips with it." I shrugged.

We then went on to happier subject's of our family.

I looked at my watch and realized it was 10:30pm.

"Um, Mike. I've had a really good time, but it's 10:30pm and I really need some sleep." I smiled, hoping he would understand.

"Oh, wow. Yeah." he smiled and we walked out.

"Thanks for inviting me out Mike, I really do appreciate it." I smiled.

"No problem, I had a really good time." he said.

"I'd like to do it again sometime." I said, before I could even stop myself.

"Really?" his face broke into a big smile.

I don't know why he was so surprised. He was very handsome.

He was tall, about 6'1 with sandy blond hair and these gorgeous blue eyes.

Not to mention you could tell he took care of himself, his arms were very muscular.

"How about next Friday? Will you have your daughter then?" he asked.

"Um, I'm sure I can get someone to watch her, that'd be a great way to start Spring Break." I smiled.

He agreed and said he'd see me at school tomorrow.

The rest of the week flew by and I asked Felix and Alice if they'd like to keep their niece, because I had a date.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner." Alice pouted.

"Um, Alice. It's Sunday…The date isn't until Friday." I assured her.

"O.K., shopping. We've GOT to get you an outfit." she smiled.

Felix said he'd keep Elyse while we went shopping.

Alice found the perfect outfit, as always.

A black skirt, that came just above my knee and a blue halter top. The back was all open and had a dangerous plunge.

She said she'd do my hair and makeup when I dropped Elyse off, since Mike was picking me up at 7pm, I didn't have to rush…Much!

Friday got here before I knew it, I had a busy week, trying to get my kids tested and clean up my room, not to mention house, plus dance for Elyse, on top of all the other day to day things.

I'd talked to Jasper a few times and he seemed really happy, but wouldn't tell me why.

I told him he better tell me soon or he was in trouble, to which he smiled bigger.

There was a knock on my door and when I opened it, Mike look really HOT!

He had on black pants and a light blue button down, sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone.

"Wow! You look fabulous!" he smiled.

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself." I smiled back.

We ended up having a great time.

He took me to a little restaurant and they had a band playing, we danced to some slow songs on their little dance floor and he even kissed me.

There were no fireworks, but it was nice.

We actually started dating, I introduced him to my family and me to his.

He liked Elyse and she said he was a goofy.

He was always making faces with her and she'd bring a book out, he'd read to her, we took her out a lot with us, to the park, zoo, picnics.

We finally took the sex step and he was a careful and intense love maker, never fast and hard, always slow and loving.

He was over for dinner one night and I was cooking, the phone rang and I asked him to answer it, he brought it in with a puzzled look on his face, kissed my cheek and went back to playing 'go fish' with Elyse.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Who the hell was that?" Jasper seethed.

"Whoa! Stop right there, buddy!" I snapped.

"Well?" he demanded.

"I don't have to answer to you Jasper!" I snapped again.

"Well, I guess my news doesn't matter to you anymore!" he stated.

"Jasper, just because I'm dating doesn't mean you don't matter. You're my friend." I told him.

He made a pffttt sound and it sound like he mumbled 'always the friend'.

"Well, I'll be home next week, I just signed a recording deal." he stated.

"WOW! Jasper, that's great! We'll have a big party to celebrate." I was really happy for him.

"No, I just want some quiet time before I have to buckle down." he stated.

"Oh, o.k., Well, keep me informed when you get here, I've got to go, dinner is going to burn." I said.

"Yeah, fine." he said and hung up the phone.

I stood there a minute before I processed why he was so upset.

I'd dated everyone else, but him. He thought I was rejecting him again, which wasn't true.

I'd have to talk to him next week.

We had a nice dinner and after we put Elyse to bed, he finally asked about the phone call.

I explained it all to him, everything.

"Wow. I guess I'd be jealous too." he smiled.

It was Wednesday and I hadn't heard from Jasper, he was suppose to call me as soon as he got here, I know he leaves on Friday.

"Alice, hey. Have you seen Jasper?" I asked, it was summer now and I was home with Elyse everyday.

"Um, yeah. He was here for a couple days, then left on Tuesday to go to Forks. He said it was quieter there." she sighed.

"It's because of me right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. He didn't want to take the chance of running into you and Mike. Hell, he was so pissed when he saw the picture of the three of you from the zoo, he threw it against the wall and that's when he left." she sighed.

"Alice I'm so sorry. I told him a I couldn't and wouldn't do the long distance thing." I stated, everyone knew that!

"Yeah, well he's not going to be too far." she sighed.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The recording company has a studio in Tacoma. So he's moving back, Bella." she sighed and I dropped the phone.

"Sorry, Alice you stunned me. I thought you said he was moving back." I said.

"Yep." she said softly.

"Well, that changes things." I sighed.

"Look Bella. Just let him come to you. I know he will." she said.

"O.K., Thanks Alice." I said, hanging up the phone.

The next month passed by in a blur, which sucked.

Mike was going away for the rest of the summer on an educational trip and wouldn't be back until two weeks before school started.

I managed to keep Elyse busy with dance and some tumbling classes.

It was about a month after Jasper had been here, when I swore I saw him in downtown Seattle, I called his name, but he disappeared.

I'd call his cell and no answer, I'd try and Skype, he wasn't there.

Alice said he'd moved back, but I hadn't heard or seen him.

A month before school started, I went in to set up my class and the principal walked in.

"Bella. I'm so glad to see you." she smiled.

"Thank you. Why are you here this early?" I asked her.

"I'm interviewing teachers." she sighed. "I've had three quit in the past month." she shook her head.

"Oh. Wow. Who all left?" I asked.

"Mrs. Pace, the English teacher, Mr. John's the P.E. coach and Mr. Newton, you know him." she smiled sweetly at me.

"He what?" I asked.

"He just called this morning. A school in Washington D.C. offered him the head of his department and a very generous salary. They offered it after he gave a speech at the school." she sighed.

"Oh, well." I said, I couldn't think of anything.

"If it makes you feel any better, he was just offered it yesterday." she smiled and patted my back before leaving.

I finished for the day and headed home to call Mike.

"Hello?" I heard him ask.

"Mike." I said coldly.

"Oh, Bella. I wanted to tell you tonight." he sighed.

"Yeah, well thanks. We're over Mike, I don't mean to sound so pissed, well, yeah I do. We were in a relationship for several months and you didn't think to call me last night AFTER they offered you the job?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It's not something I can pass up. What they're offering and all and it's a great change of scenery." he sighed.

"Oh, O.K. fine. The scenery. Good luck Mike." I hung up and didn't answer the next five times he called and text me.

"Dmitri. Would you like to take out your little sister to dinner?" I asked.

"Oh, Bells, sorry I have plans already. But, you can join us." he smiled.

"No, I don't want to be a bother and ruin your date, Mike and I broke up and I just needed my brother." I sighed.

"Well, that's settled. We'll be there at 6pm, wear jeans and a cute top." he hung up.

I had no clue where we were going, Elyse was with dad and Sue for the week, so I didn't have to worry about that.

I showered and dressed. My skinny jeans, the blue halter top Alice had bought for me, looked great with them and a pair of simple black heals.

I left my hair down and applied light make up.

At five minutes to 6, there was a knock on my door.

I opened it to see Jasper standing there with a bouquet of wild flowers and a small smile.

A/N:

Hope y'all enjoyed this!

READ AND REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 16

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 16**

JPOV

I couldn't believe it.

I'd been staying with Dmitri and had hoped like hell I didn't run into Bella.

Luckily I knew she was busy with Elyse.

And I worked long hours, just so I wouldn't see her.

"Jasper, get your ass dressed, we've got to make a pit stop before dinner" Dmitri yelled.

I heaved myself off the bed and went to my closet to find a shirt.

I found a blue button down and rolled up the sleeves, left it untucked and pulled on my boots.

"Alright, I'm ready." I walked out to see Dmitri smiling.

"What's with you." I asked.

"Nothing, come on." he grabbed his keys and we jumped into his truck.

"Oh, I've gotta stop here real quick. I'll be right back." Dmitri said.

I just nodded and checked my phone.

"Damn it." I said to myself.

Bella had text me three times and called twice, they all said 'call me'.

Pfffttt… I wasn't going to interfere with her little romance.

I looked up to see Dmitri carrying a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Thanks dude. I love you too." I laughed as he got in the truck.

"Shut it man! This is for our pit stop." he smiled.

"Man, can't we do it _after _dinner, I'm fucking starving!" I snapped.

"Shut up! It's on the way." he shook his head.

I sighed an closed my eyes until the truck stopped.

"Um, dude. This is Bella's house!" I snapped.

"Yeah, I know! Get off your ass, take her these flowers and fucking make her yours!" he snapped.

"Yeah, right. And ruin her 'happy' little family." I snapped again.

"Fucker! Mike left, he moved! He's gone! Bye-Bye!" Dmitri said.

"Oh!" was all that would come out.

"Go, now!" he shoved me.

I got out and walked to the door, when she opened it, she was surprised and I smiled a small smile, because I didn't want her to see my cheesy one trying to escape, fuck, she was beautiful.

"Hey. Um, you ready?" I hooked my arm for her.

"Oh, um, let me get my purse and put these up, want to come inside?" she asked.

"Sure." I shrugged, as soon as she closed the door, I heard Dmitri take off.

"Uh, your brother just left us." I smiled.

"Oh, well are you hungry?" she asked.

"Hell yes!" I smiled.

"Well, let's go get something and talk." she suggested.

BPOV

We had been sitting quietly at the table, picking at our food, I had to break this silence.

"Jasper, I'm glad you're moving back. I never meant to hurt you." I smiled.

"I know Bella, I just felt like I was always too late and you were always with someone. It was stupid of me to get jealous over Mike." he shrugged.

"I'm really sorry, I wish you would have said something to me." I smiled.

"I know, I was a pansy and didn't, I didn't want to admit I was in love with you." he sighed and shook his head.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Bella, I don't LIKE you, I LOVE you and Annabel, I want US to be a family. I don't want to date and wait! I know I want you NOW!" he smiled and grabbed my hand, kneeling before me on the floor.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart, I always have. I don't want to wait, Will you be my wife?" Jasper smiled his beautiful smile at me.

I was crying and nodding my head yes as he kissed me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I don't have a ring, but we can go get one right after dinner." he smiled.

"O.K." I choked out.

After dinner, which the rest was spent staring at each other lovingly, we went to a local jewelers and pick out my right, which I must say was perfect.

It was a beautiful sapphire surrounded by diamonds, it was simple yet elegant, which is what Jasper told me he'd wanted for me.

We went home that night and made love, until the wee hours of the morning.

It was 6:15am and there was a banging on the door.

We both jumped at the sound.

"Bella, stay here." Jasper sounded worried.

I did as he said and waited to hear something.

But NOT the something I heard, raised voices and cursing.

I got out of bed and slipped on my robe, looking down at my left hand and smiled.

I walked out into the living room and Jasper and Edward were having a screaming match.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you here Edward?" I snapped.

"Because Maggie has gone crazy and I miss you so much. I fucked up, I'm so sorry." he hugged me, Jasper yanked him off and stood in between us.

"Don't you dare ever touch my fiancé again! You fucked up, leave us alone." Jasper snapped.

The look on Edward's face was murderous.

"Your WHAT?" he yelled.

"You heard me. Now go!" Jasper shouted.

Edward looked at me and shook his head, walking slowly out the door.

We got dressed and called everyone telling them the good news.

I think Rose was the happiest, she said it was 'about fucking time'.

I told my brothers and dad about Edward and they were pissed he was still bothering me.

Dad said if he did again, he'd have a restraining order against him and Jasper readily agreed.

Jasper wanted to get married before school started, so that didn't leave much time.

I put Rose and Alice in charge of that, with Esme, all I had to do was pick colors and dresses, everything else, was them.

Jasper decided he liked blue and silver, since it matched my ring, well it was platinum, but for coloring Rose explained silver was the same.

It was funny, he was so into it, so I let him have his fun.

I can't believe how well everything was going.

This was going to be an interesting summer.

A/N:

Sorry so short…

I thought I'd posted it… Ugh! Migraines suck, I forget everything!

The next will be the wedding & surprises!

**Stephanie owns all… We just have fun w/ them! Thanks for the loan!**


	18. HIATUS

**Authors Note:**

**I'm putting several of my stories on hold…**

**I hit a rough spot in writing them and can't seem to bring together anything right now, as I have a new one brewing and nothing else is making sense…**

**Sorry if this disappoints my few loyal readers.**

**I will say this, if I have enough requests to continue a certain story, I will.**

**I will FIND the will to write it, just for you!**

**Things have been crazy busy this year and the ending of last, so my writing has been off and now, with not much free time TO write, I feel bad making you wait.**

**So, as for now the following stories are on HIATUS…**

_**After the Worst**_

_**Amazing**_

_**Long Shot**_

_**No More**_

_**Return to Forks**_

**Again, I apologize to my readers.**

**I hope you'll enjoy my new story, I think it will have shorter chapters, so I can update more often, in my 'downtime'… HAHAHAAHH!**

**Thanks for being great readers!**

**Love Ya!**

**Star**


	19. Chapter 19

**Return to Forks**

**Chapter 17**

Jasper and I are celebrating our 10-year anniversary.

Elyse was staying with Esme for the weekend and our twins, yes twins we'd had after a year of marriage were with my dad and Sue, his girlfriend.

They were a handful, but love grandpa.

Jenna looked like Jasper, but had my demeanor and was definatly the leader of the two. Blake looked like be, but had Jasper's laid back style and tried to be the voice of reason to Jenna.

Jasper was taking me to a fancy resort in California for the weekend, it was a couples only resort, with massages, dining by candlelight, midnight skinny dipping in our own private pool, and some hiking.

It was nice to get away, considering we hadn't really been alone, since our honeymoon.

Jasper treated me like a goddess all weekend, pampered me and told me over and over how much he loved me, as we made love.

I couldn't have asked for a better turn of events in my life.

AN:

Another horrible ending, but it's been so long since I've touched some of these stories, I just can't get into writing them… I'm not in that same place in my life, as I was before.

Thanks for reading and enjoy my new stories I'm writing as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Return to Forks

Authors Note…

Thank you ALL so much for going on this ride w/ me…

Sorry I waited so long to finish it and then ended it with such a crappy epilogue…

When I started this story, I was just in the midst of trying to leave my Ex-husband…

So my mind was frazzled…

After I re-read this story, I saw some of the mistakes I'd made.

One day I might go back and fix them and even do a 'WHERE ARE THEY NOW" update, but as of now I'm just not ready to do that.

I appreciate each and every review I get, even the GUEST reviewer who doesn't usually say nice things, so I'm guessing they're to scared of my response back to them, whatever…

Even you GUEST REVIEWER I've enjoyed your reviews and for pointing out the mistakes I've made…

As I said earlier, I was in a messed up state, going through a divorce and trying to figure out how to do it all on my own.

I did it, I'm happy and I again, thank each and everyone of you who read and reviewed my story.

I hope you're checking out some of my others as well…

HUGS!


End file.
